


Before Me and You

by flipflops



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, True Love, au after season 1, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflops/pseuds/flipflops
Summary: Oliver Queen defeated Malcolm Merlyn. He returns to Verdant to find it in shambles....with Felicity Smoak inside. Olive can no longer denies his feelings for the IT girl who stole his heart so now he puts almost all his energy into helping her recover and winning her heart.Felicity is a bit concerned for her heart when Oliver Queen's full attention seems to be on her. She keeps reminding herself they are JUST friends....but are they?
Relationships: Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak
Comments: 127
Kudos: 274





	1. The Undertaking is over....

Oliver was making his way back to Verdant. He needed to change, and then go see his Mom who was arrested for her part in the Undertaking. Oliver had found Digg and gotten him to the hospital. 

Oliver swerves to miss another large debris field. He stops to help people here and there, but for the most part none have noticed him. He turns his bike onto the parking lot of Verdant. It was hit hard. It looks like the place caved in.

"NOOO!" He screams as he drops his bike and runs for the secret entrance.

Oliver punches in the code for the door. He runs into the basement to find it destroyed. "Felicity!" He moves some stuff out of his way. 

"FELICITY!" He finds her desk. He moves the chair, pieces of the ceiling and insulation. He finds her under the desk. Her leg is contorted in a scary way, he sees blood but not the source for it, she isn’t moving and is quiet. So, eerily quiet he loses his breath for a moment. He falls to his knees, "Talk to me, Felicity..." He takes her in his arms. 

"Please, no...don't leave me...please don't leave me...." He pleads. He looks up at the ceiling, "Not you, too…I can’t lose someone else I love…” He looks down at her face as he wipes away some dirt and pushes a curl back from her face. As tears fall from his eyes he admits the truth. It comes out like a prayer and maybe it is, “I love you. I came back for you. I saw you and...I “ He pauses to wipes his own tears, “I smiled...you made me smile and I felt human and I don’t deserve you, but I swear if you don’t leave me I will do everything I can to make you happy, to love you...please….don’t go.” He begs.

He can’t save her. He carefully lifts her and carries her out of Verdant. He keeps going. He walks quietly while silently pleading with any deity who might be listening to not lose her, too. 

He finally walks into the hospital. A nurse sees him and then Felicity. She grabs a wheelchair, "Put her in the chair...and go....if your friend cares at all about you, she won't want you arrested." 

Oliver nods. Through the voice modulator, "Do not let anything happen to her....please." He turns and leaves. 

Oliver runs back to the lair. He sheds his leathers not caring where they fall. He changes into his sweater and jeans. He grabs his bike this time. He doesn't stop for anyone or anything even when his phone rings and he knows it's Tommy. 

Oliver knows Tommy and Laurel are safe. Thea is safe with her boyfriend and his mom is in jail. Felicity needs him. He will not let her down. He pulls into the parking lot of the hospital and parks the bike. 

Oliver enters the emergency room and runs for the desk. "I'm Oliver Queen...I am here for Felicity Smoak..." 

The exasperated nurse looks up at him with pure hatred on her face. "I doubt any friend of a Queen would dare come into this hospital." 

Normally, Oliver would turn on the charm. Today his girl needs him. He leans on the desk and in his arrow voice tells her, "My family still practically owns this hospital. We've given more money than the whole city combined and you will find my friend, she will have the best care, and you will treat her with respect or you will be looking for a new job."

The nurse swallows before turning back to her computer. She types. "Miss Smoak is in radiology. She will probably be there a while. You should go home and wait for someone to call you." 

Oliver is about to argue when he's grabbed from behind, "Oliver...calm down. There is a long line. We will go have a drink and wait.." 

Oliver follows Digg out of the hospital.

"I saw Felicity. I was leaving after my x-rays. She is awake now. She has no idea how she got here...she asked if you were okay. I told her yes." 

They walk over to a bench. There are very few people on this side of the hospital. Oliver looks out and sees the fires still burning. The people have stopped screaming and the shaking has stopped. 

"I found her. I've never seen her so quiet. I was so scared I had lost her." Oliver confesses. 

Digg looks at him expectantly. "Really?" 

Oliver nods, "I can't lose her, too.." 

"You won't. She will be fine." Digg assures him. 

Oliver waits. He doesn't know if he is ready to say, what he needs to do is think. He doesn't know why he says what comes out of his mouth next. 

"I came back to die...and to watch over her." Oliver says the words quickly. 

"What?" Digg looks over at him. 

Oliver faces him, "I saw her one night...I didn't spend all that time on the island...I came home one night. I had to break into my mom's office...this girl came in, Felicity." He smiles remembering, "She was beautiful and funny...she told my picture I was cute...too bad I was dead." He laughs and Digg joins in.

"I hadn't smiled in so long. I smiled at her. She didn't see me, of course. I couldn't let anyone see me. I never forgot her...I would sit up and think about her every night. I wondered what her name was, and if she had found someone to love her...then I came home and asked my mom to take me to QC. I looked for her. Thought I found her once." He smiles. 

"And you did." 

"No, not that day. I didn't find her until Walter told me where to take the bullet ridden laptop. I couldn't believe it. I had decided to die here and then there she was, and like an obsessed man, I couldn't stop going back to see her." 

Oliver pauses. The guilt eating at him, "What if she died tonight?" 

"But she didn't. It was her choice to stay and you cannot take that away from her." Digg tells him. 

They sit in silence for a few minutes when Digg breaks the silence between them, “She thinks she had a dream about you….”

Oliver lifts a brow at his friend, “And the salmon ladder?” He teases.

Digg shakes his head, “Of you confessing you love her…she told the docs she must have a head injury of epic proportions..” Digg looks at him expectantly. 

Oliver looks away. He did confess that to her. He meant every word. He realized he loved her a thousand different times in the last few months. When he went to her to save his life when his mom shot him, when she locked him in the basement, when she would look at him like a man, not some wounded animal, and when she refused to leave. 

The moment he realized he was done with anyone else was when he knew Tommy and Laurel had broken up. He could have gone to her and he knew Laurel would take him back. It would gut Tommy to lose Laurel and it would mean nothing to Oliver. The thought of Felicity seeing him or knowing what he had done with Laurel made him lose his lunch, literally. 

Oliver has thought a lot about Laurel and how he treated her. He is ashamed of that kid, but he isn’t that kid anymore. Oliver wanted absolution from Laurel for his past sins and he thought being a good boyfriend to her would earn that from her. 

That was Oliver being selfish again. He can’t ask her for that and she can’t give it to him. The absolution he needs is from himself. He needs to live a better life and be a better man, not one holding on to his past life. 

Oliver also knows Felicity is his future. When he thought his mission might already be over and he would live, she was his first thought. He thought of all the things they could do together. They could travel, he could show her the world and give her the world. He can see marrying her one day and having kids with her. Except he failed her and the city tonight. He didn’t stop Malcolm and he wasn’t there for her when Verdant was falling down around her. 

Oliver stands and starts to pace before turning back to Digg. He sits back down and buries his head in his hands, “I did confess that to her when I was begging her not to die, not leave me…I love her, Digg.”

Digg claps him on the back, “I knew you were at least half in love with her….shocked you know it.” 

Oliver looks over at his friend, “I am not completely unaware.”

Digg shrugs, “Maybe not.” He pauses, “What about Laurel?” 

Oliver sighs, “I was being stupid. I was so wrapped up in making things right that I forgot that I’ve changed and I can’t hold onto the past…not anymore. She moved on and I am happy for her.”

“I think Felicity would call this personal growth.” Digg teases. 

Oliver chuckles, “Yeah…” Oliver looks around the new day dawning. Seems appropriate, “Am I crazy for thinking about trying with her? My past, my name and well, everything about me isn’t good enough for her.”

Digg gives him a stern look, “If she heard you say that she would use her loud voice.” 

Both men shudder. 

“Oliver, man…none of us are perfect. We all have our battle scars, even Felicity…I told you once it is about finding the right person and I think you have…now, don’t fuck it up.” Digg stands up, “I need to check on my family. You keep an eye on our girl.”

Oliver smiles, “I will.”

====================================

Felicity wakes up with a pounding headache. She opens her eyes and all she sees are flowers everywhere. “Did I die?” She looks around to see Oliver Queen asleep in a chair beside her bed. 

“Yep. I’m dead….”

“You are not dead, Felicity.” Oliver mumbles as he sits up straight, “But you did scare me half to death.” He smiles at her. 

She shrugs, “Oops?” 

Oliver chuckles, “Is there anything I can get you before I call the nurse?” 

She shakes her head, “You can go...you don’t have to be here, Oliver.” 

He shakes his head, “There is no place else...” He trails off. 

Oh, Felicity’s heart breaks for him.The whole city is probably angry at the Queen family and he has no place to go. She nods with tears in her eyes. He is such a good man he doesn’t deserve this. 

He walks out of her room to get the nurse. Felicity soothes her hair and looks around. Who could all these flowers and oh, balloons be from? She doesn’t know that many people and has no special man in her life. Well, she does, only he doesn’t know it and it isn’t mutual. 

The nurse comes in followed by Oliver. 

"I'm Colleen I'll be your nurse this morning..." She turns to Oliver, "We need some time alone to look her over." 

Oliver looks ready to fight the nurse. 

"Oliver, I will be fine...maybe you could get me some coffee?" She smiles at him then pouts. 

Oliver smiles at her, "I will be back in twenty minutes." He tells the nurse with a threatening tone to his voice. 

When he leaves the nurse turns to her, "That is one handsome man you got there." 

"Oh, he isn't mine. We're just friends." 

The nurse is typing away on a tablet then looks up at her, "He demanded the best and threatened a nurse's job for you..." 

Felicity shrugs, "Oliver is protective of his friends." 

The nurse, "Uh huh...how hard did you hit your head?" 

Felicity wrinkles her nose, "Enough to think he declared he loved me...so it might be bad." 

"According to your files it is a mild concussion..." The nurse assures her. 

"Ok...maybe a dream?" 

The nurse laughs, "Yeah men who are just friends threaten nurses, get you the best private room in the hospital and grab you a coffee since ours isn't good...." 

Felicity gulps, "He probably feels guilty...he has a HUGE guilt complex. Like epically big..." 

Colleen laughs, "I'll let it go, but invite me to the wedding?" 

Felicity giggles, "IF there is a wedding, I promise to invite you." 

"Deal!" They shake hands. "Now, your head feeling okay?" 

"Yes." 

"Your left wrist is sprained, but should be okay in a couple of weeks." Colleen tells her. 

"Can I type?" 

"If you wear your brace and stop when it hurts you should be fine." Colleen assures her, "Your leg is our big concern. Your femur is broken, he reset it in surgery and you will need to wear this cast for several weeks." 

Oliver enters the room and hands her the coffee. 

"Felicity, are you okay with Oliver hearing your health concerns?" 

Felicity shrugs, "Sure, why not? I've repaired him enough...I mean, yes." She blushes at Colleen's knowing look. 

Colleen hands her the tablet to sign a release form. She hands the tablet back to Colleen then takes a sip of the coffee Oliver hands her. 

"Mmmm...this is heaven." Felicity declares with her eyes closed. They fly open when Colleen laughs. 

"What?" 

"Nothing...back to your injuries...you will need to have someone stay with you for a few weeks or stay with someone until you can move around more easily..."

Felicity's face falls, "And if I don't, I have to stay here?" 

Colleen looks to Oliver then back to her, "We have a rehab facility...you can stay there for a couple of weeks..." 

"She will go home with me." 

"WHAT? No, Oliver I cannot possibly impose on you." 

Oliver takes her hand. She looks down at them, "You are not an imposition. I want to take care of you." 

"Oliver...you don't need to feel guilty about this..." Felicity tries to talk sense into him. 

"I don't." He tells Felicity then turns to Colleen, "She's going home with me. When can she leave?" 

Colleen looks down at her tablet, "Normally it would be tomorrow, but with the influx of patients we need the bed ASAP." 

"Great. I will make a few calls and get things together and we can head out by lunch." 

Colleen smiles and nods, "That will work perfectly. I can start her release papers." Colleen heads for the door, "Oh, Felicity?" 

"Yes?" 

"I will be waiting for my invite." She laughs, opens the door and walks out.

"Invite?" Oliver asks. 

"A joke...nothing really." 

"You okay here?" 

"Yep...but Oliv-"

"Don't start, Felicity. You are coming home with me. I need to make some calls and I will be back to pick you up by lunch." 

Oliver leans down then pulls back. She swears he almost kissed her cheek. He turns and practically runs out of the room. 

"It is going to be a looong two weeks."

=================================

Oliver is calling Digg on his way out of the hospital. He makes it to his bike when the voicemail message plays, "Felicity is going home with me this afternoon. If you need us we will be at the mansion." 

He disconnects the call. He hops on his bike and starts it. He thinks of all the things he needs to have done and get in order to make Felicity comfortable in the manor. 

There are protestors outside the big gate at the end of the driveway. His security team makes a path for him. He nods his thanks as he passes by. He drives to the back of the house. 

He parks his bike in the garage and walks into the kitchen. "Raisa!" He kisses her cheek. 

"Mister Oliver...I was worried about you." She says over her shoulder as she stirs a pot of something that smells delicious. She wipes her hands on a towel and waits for an explanation.

He smiles as he takes a handful of grapes,"I'm fine. But...my friend isn't, so she is going to be staying with us for a while." 

Raisa raises an eyebrow, "Miss Laurel?" 

He shakes his head, "No. Her name is Felicity Smoak. I need a room set up for her and a physical therapist." 

"In the guest wing?" 

"No...uh...put her in the room next to mine." 

Raisa gives him a knowing look. Oliver looks away. Raisa will know he has feelings for Felicity. 

"What foods should I get for her stay?" 

Oliver has no idea what she likes aside from Big Belly Burger, "We can ask her when she gets here." 

"Will she have luggage?" 

Oliver realizes he will need to go pack her things, "Can I hire someone to pack her stuff?" 

"I doubt anyone is working right now." Raisa tells him. 

"Then I need to go pack her stuff up for her." 

Thea walks in, "I am just here to get some clothes and then Roy and I are going back to his place." 

"You would be safer here, Miss Thea." 

Oliver is suddenly worried. She would be safer here, but would he? He swallows and looks away. 

"No orders from you big brother?" 

Oliver rocks back on his heels, "Nope." 

Thea squints, "What is going on?" 

"Nothing." 

Thea looks between them, "Raisa is my brother keeping a secret from me?" 

Oliver knows Raisa will answer so Oliver has to act fast, "Roy, are you taking care of my sister?" 

"Uh, yeah. The Glades are a mess but we are doing alright." 

Oliver walked right into that one, "Maybe you two should stay here?" 

"Not happening, Ollie." Thea says as she leaves the room with Roy on her heels. 

Raisa laughs and shakes her head. 

"Bye Raisa." Oliver says as he exits the kitchen. He needs to get to Felicity's place. 

======================================

Felicity is freaking out. She is going to Oliver's house to stay with him. How did this happen? Why is this happening? 

Felicity's dream of Oliver begging her not to die and leave him replays in her head. Could that be real? She shakes her head. Nope. No way. 

The door to her room opens and Colleen comes in, "I have your paperwork. I need to take your vitals then have you sign a few things then you're free to go home with your friend." She teases Felicity. 

Felicity rolls her eyes, "He is just my friend. Trust me. He dates models not nerds." 

Colleen puts the papers on the table tray, "I saw how that man looks at you. I heard the story of him bringing you in and how he almost went nuts when he couldn't get to you...I think you need new glasses." 

Colleen takes her vitals as Felicity thinks about how Oliver looks at her. A couple of times he has looked at her intently. Surely, he would have said something and not dated every other woman in his vicinity, right? Then again, he was on an island for five years.

"Everything checks out." She puts away the pressure cuff, "We need to go over your care with you and Oliver." 

As if on cue, Oliver walks in. He smiles and looks between the women, "What?" 

"I was about to go over Felicity's care." Colleen tells him while looking at Felicity. "She will need help doing things like bathing and should limit her time on her feet since she does not have a walking cast yet." 

Felicity's eyes bug out. She looks around hoping this is some sort of sick joke."She's joking." 

"No, I'm not. You should limit your movement for at least a week, then start physical therapy for your wrist, then in six weeks a walking cast and you can begin your physical therapy on your leg." 

"I already have someone coming to the mansion to help her with her physical therapy." Oliver tells Colleen. 

"Good, good...I assume since every nurse in the city is working at the hospital you will be assisting her with her daily life activities." 

"Of course." 

Felicity spurts out, "Uh ummm...Oliver. Really you don't have to do that." 

"Yes, I do. I want to help you and she's right, the city needs the nurses." 

Colleen looks at Felicity with a cheshire grin on her face, "He wants to help...let him help you. Don't be so stubborn, Felicity." She turns to Oliver, "Are you ready to get your girl home?" 

"I am NOT his girl..." 

Oliver smiles, "We are ready." 

Felicity is not ready....


	2. Going home with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity is ready to be released from the hospital. Oliver decides she is going home with him....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you're enjoying my little fluffy fic!! First order of business...this will be ten chapters. I am almost done writing it. second order of business: my beloved Beta is on a bit of maternity leave so I am trying NOT to be a pesky needy writer...I said TRYING. As of now, every other week is our target for posting! Lastly, that is mostly contingent on ME. My community (Cookeville Tn) suffered a horrible EF4 tornado last Monday. Many lives were lost 25 in our state 19 in our small community. Our family and home is safe, but our friends and neighbors are not as lucky. I'm trying to find ways to help them and others deal with this trauma...but like I said I've written most of this story. I hope to stay on schedule. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter!!

CHAPTER 2 FLUFFY FIC

Oliver follows Colleen who is wheeling Felicity down to the exit. Since he is a Queen and the family is under attack, they are letting them leave through a secure garage where the doctors come and go. He is thankful Felicity won't have to see how angry the entire city is at him and his family. 

As they approach the elevator, Oliver tenses. Felicity looks at him, "What?" 

She follows his line of sight to see Quentin Lance coming down the hallway with flowers. He spots her and smiles. 

"I heard you were here. You doing okay?" He asks her as he hands her the flowers. 

"Thank you, they're lovely. You just caught me! I'm breaking out today." She laughs. Oliver doesn't like it. 

"Already?" He looks up to Colleen and that is when he spots Oliver. 

"Queen, what are you doing here?" 

Oliver sighs inwardly before answering. "Taking Felicity home," he says as diplomatically as he can. 

"Should you be alone?" Quentin asks her. 

Felicity pouts, "No." Then points to him, "He's taking me home with him." 

Oliver loves the idea of taking her home. He sighs contentedly. 

"Queen, what’s in it for you? She's just a kid, leave her alone and don't run your games on her." Lance says angrily and loudly. People in the crowded hallway stop and look. 

"Let's not make a scene. People are recuperating here." Colleen tells them, "You two boys play nice." She starts wheeling Felicity into the elevator and both men follow. 

"Felicity, I don't think this is a good idea. You have someone else who can take you in? Hell, if you don't, I will." 

Oliver shoots him a look and he has to hold back a growl. He hears Colleen snicker at his side. 

"She is going home with me, and she will be perfectly taken care of there." Oliver defends himself and his home. He can take care of her. He WILL take care of her. 

"I was talking to Felicity." 

Oliver watches Felicity take Lance's hand and he wants to rip his arm out of his socket. 

"I wasn't that keen on it either, but Oliver made several valid points. Everything will be fine. It's only for a couple of weeks." 

She drops Lance's hand. Oliver pulls desperately needed oxygen into his lungs. He feels relieved she didn't take Lance up on his offer. Before he thinks better of it he launches his foot right into his mouth, "Isn't she a little young for you, Sir?" 

Lance glares at him. At one time that glare would have scared him, but that was before the island. He simply smiles now. 

"Oliver! Stop it. Detective Lance is just being nice to me. We've become friends." 

Oliver needs to put a stop to Felicity handling Lance's calls for the vigilante. Then again, Oliver might just hang up his bow and arrows. His mission is over now. The Undertaking happened. 

"I was demoted. I'm no longer a detective, just an officer now." 

Oliver is stunned. Lance is a great cop. 

"Oh no, because of--"

"Helping our green friend? Yeah, but I don't regret it. Mmore people would have died." Lance offers.

Oliver can see it is hurting the old man. He almost feels bad for it. Almost. Then he sees Felicity pat Lance's arm and the moment is over. 

"I didn't know you knew the Hulk, Felicity." Colleen chimes in. 

Felicity laughs, "I do not. It is a joke between us." 

"Oh. I was going to ask for his autograph..." 

When the elevator doors open they arrive at the exit. Lance bends down to tell Felicity goodbye. Oliver tries to ignore it. Lance looks up at him, "Take good care of her."

"I will." 

"Call me if you need anything, Felicity." He stands up. 

"I won't, but if I do, you will be my first call." She smiles at the man kindly. Lance finally leaves. 

"Fucking finally..." Oliver whispers. 

Colleen laughs and Felicity looks at him disapprovingly.

Oliver moves around the two women to open the door.. Felicity smiles up at him and Colleen smirks. "Thanks, Romeo," she says as she passes.

Felicity snorts at the name. Oliver blushes. They walk over to his car. 

"Where is Digg?" She asks Oliver looking up at him from her seat in her wheelchair. 

"I do drive, Felicity." Oliver tells her as he puts her boxes of flowers and then her balloons in the back seat. He shuts the door.

"I've never been in the front seat of this car before." 

Colleen doubles over laughing, "Oh really?" 

Felicity blushes as Oliver tries not to smile too big. 

"I mean...Digg always drives and Oliver says I should sit with him." Felicity clarifies, "I told you..."

"Yeah, yeah you and Oliver are friends. I got it." Colleen tells her while looking at him. He blushes. Damn it. 

"Let's get you in the car." Oliver says as he opens the passenger door. He moves to pick her up and move her into the car. 

"Wait..." 

Oliver stands up straight, "What?" 

"Are you sure about you putting me in there?" 

Oliver raises his eyebrows, "Are you doubting I can lift you?" 

She bites her lip. "Yes. No...of course not. I mean I've seen you working out shirtless..." She drops her head and Oliver looks away trying to keep his composure. 

Colleen bends down, "I wish my friends worked out shirtless in front of me..." 

Felicity rolls her eyes, "You're not funny..." 

"He's laughing." 

Oliver immediately lets his smile drop and shakes his head when her head whips around to him. She gives him her stink eye which can be followed by loud voice. 

"Time to go home." He bends over and easily lifts her up out of her chair, "You barely weigh anything. Raisa will fatten you up so it is at least an easy workout lifting you." 

Felicity glares again while Colleen laughs. "Bye, Felicity, it was great having you as my patient." 

Oliver shuts the door, "Thanks for everything, Colleen.' 

"No problem." 

Oliver starts to move around the back of the car, "Oh, Oliver?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I know you love her...but she doesn't know. Treat her well and woo the hell out of her. She deserves it." BUSTED.

Oliver smiles sheepishly, "I will...." 

He gets in the car with Felicity to take her home. 

"Ready?" 

"Yep...but shouldn't we stop by my place to get my clothes and stuff?" 

Oliver shakes his head, "I packed up most of your apartment. I wasn't sure what all you would need." 

"YOU packed or had it packed?" 

"I did. Why?" 

Oliver won't say he hated packing her stuff. He will say it was more torturous than anything that happened his five years away. The woman has some amazing lingerie. He peeked. He is a man after all.

==========================================

Felicity is freaking out. Oliver touched her things. While it is sweet he wants to take care of her..."You packed my clothes...like my...under things?" 

She watches Oliver's adam's apple bob up and down, "Yes." 

"Oh god..." She whispers. 

Oliver looks at her quickly as he starts the car, "I just dumped all the drawers into suitcases." 

"I don't have suitcases..." 

Oliver pulls away as he tells her, "I bought you some. It was no big deal." 

"No big deal...how am I ever going to pay you back for all of this? Therapists? Suitcases? Hotel Queen?..." 

Oliver pulls out into traffic, "You don't have to pay me back. You've kept me alive this past year. I owe you my life, this is just money." 

"Says the man who has money...when you have none there is no 'just money'." 

Oliver sighs, "Don't worry about it. I have the money...it's yours okay?" 

Felicity agrees aloud, but in her head she is trying to figure out how exactly to pay him back in actual money. Felicity is lost in thought until she hears screaming. 

"What is going on?" Felicity looks out the passenger window to see angry people screaming and throwing things. The security team is holding them back from the car. 

Oliver is watching the driveway carefully, "People are mad at my family. Don't worry, you're safe here." He tells her while making sure not to hit anyone who might escape the security team.

She doesn't doubt that, "Are you doing okay with everything?" 

Oliver's grip tightens on the steering wheel, "I'm fine."

She decides to drop it. Oliver is like a brick wall when he decides to be like this. Felicity looks up at the huge house which is the size of a lecture hall or three at MIT. Holy crow she can’t imagine growing up in a house like this. 

Oliver moves the car her to the back of the house which she is grateful for him doing. The main entrance looks very intimidating even if there is only a few steps up for her to deal with. 

Oliver stops the car, "Stay there." He gets out and comes around to open her door. 

"Where are my crutches or a wheelchair?" She asks, turning in her seat. 

"You don't need them. You have me." He smirks at her. "Consider me your chariot."

She tries not to swoon and thankfully being seated she doesn't. Oliver puts his hands under her knees and lifts her bridal style easily from the car. Many times she's imagined him carrying her, mostly to a bed, and it is pretty awesome. 

"Don't drop me!" She squeals. 

Oliver looks her in the eyes, "I would NEVER drop you." 

She swallows as she nods, mesmerized by the look in his eyes. 

"Oh, Mister Oliver!" Raisa opens the kitchen door. 

"We're home!" He tells her as he carries her across the threshold. 

She warns herself not to get lost in the dream world of Oliver Queen.She is struggling to reconcile this house with HER Oliver….not exactly her Oliver but her Oliver... He places her down in a chair. Raisa comes around him giving her a cup of coffee. 

"Mister Oliver told me you love coffee." 

She smiles shyly, "I do...thank you, Oliver." 

He looks away and blushes. Felicity sees Raisa watching him before telling him some important news, "The lawyers called. Mrs. Moira put you in charge of QC."

"What? Is she insane? What about Walter?" Oliver asks her. 

Felicity is worried as she watches on. Oliver is a runner and she doesn’t want him to run from this. She knows he would come back, but he tends to hide or no...Oliver isolates himself. She can’t let him even think about doing that this time. This isn’t just his battle.

"Mr. Steele has left QC for a banking job at Starling Bank. She wants you to be in charge...you are the heir." 

Oliver falls into a chair beside Felicity. She places her hand on his arm, "Maybe I can help?" 

"You would help me?" 

She smiles, "I do work there, so you doing well bodes well for me. Plus, you are letting me stay here rent free and taking care of me. The least I can do is help you. No promises as I do NOT have a business degree." 

He smiles at her and if she didn't know better she would swear he had heart eyes for her. 

"Thank you. I would be lost without you." 

It is her turn to blush and look away. She looks back at him after a second, "You're welcome." She sips her coffee. 

Felicity sees Raisa has a soft smile on her face. She looks to Felicity and nods. She isn't sure what that means. 

Oliver stands, "I will go get your flowers and balloons out of the car. I'll be right back." He darts out the door. 

"He cares for you." Raisa says to her. 

"We are good friends. Oliver loves to take care of his friends." 

Raisa nods slowly, "Yes, he does... Can I get you some lunch?" 

"No, thank you. I am a little tired." Felicity offers after a yawn. 

Oliver is walking in and sits the boxes down, "I will take you to your room now." He lifts her effortlessly. 

"I really think a wheelchair would be a good idea." 

Oliver shrugs, "I don't." 

Felicity is trying to control the butterflies in her stomach and the daydreams in her head. She needs to remember they are just friends. Even if Oliver is holding her like she is the most precious cargo and is gentle with her. She looks around instead of staring at his incredible body. The house is dark and on the gloomy side. Could be why he is broody. They turn down a long hallway and Felicity wonders if there is a guest map available for her, if Oliver ever lets her walk again. 

"Here we are!" He announces as he walks through an open door. He walks over to the bed and gently sits her down. "This will be your room. Mine is right next door...through this door." He points to another open door where she sees a bed in the background. Oliver’s bed...He moves to the bedside table and hands her a phone, "This will call Raisa if you hit 1. If you need the gate press 2 and my room is 5." 

She looks at it. It is like a hotel. 

"Or you can just yell. I am a light sleeper at night and will be awake while you nap." He tells her as he walks to shut her door that leads to the hallway and then walks through the connecting door. 

Felicity is left alone in a huge fluffy bed that feels how she thinks a cloud would feel. She doesn't even mind that she is in her clothes, the bed is that comfortable. There was also no way she was asking Oliver to help her get her clothes off. Nope, not happening. 

She needs a good nap, then to convince Oliver to get her a wheelchair and a room away from temptation. She also can make a plan for QC and maybe to help Lance get his job back. 

It is going to be a busy summer for her; is her last thought before sleep overtakes her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Oliver carrying her and being so worried about her...not gonna lie.


	3. our bed....

Oliver is getting worried. It is getting dark out and Felicity is still sleeping. It has taken every bit of his control not to barge in there. He stands up from the third step and starts to pace again. 

"Here, Mr. Oliver, is a snack or I could make you supper?" 

He shakes his head and looks up the stairs. 

Raisa pats his arm, "She is exhausted. She had a traumatic day and is recovering. Give her until morning." She smiles at him before returning to the kitchen. 

Oliver sits the plate and glass of milk down on the stairs and sits next to his snack. He isn't sure he can eat it with the worrying. Before he can decide, the doorbell rings. 

"I got it, Raisa!" 

Oliver knows very few people would be allowed to pass the gate with everything going on. Death threats are no joking matter currently where the Queen family is concerned. 

He opens the door ready for a fight when he sees Tommy. 

"Hey, Buddy." He pats Oliver on the chest as he walks past. Tommy stops when he sees the food. 

Oliver shuts the door and turns to his best friend, "To what do I owe the pleasure? Last we talked you hated me..." 

Tommy looks at the food, "Why is there food there?" 

Oliver folds his arms, "I was having a snack..." 

"On the staircase?" 

Oliver chooses to ignore the question, "What do you want, Merlyn?" 

Tommy sighs and sits next to the snack, "I wanted to apologize for calling you a murderer. I see now why you were doing what you did...and the good you did." 

Oliver drops his arms and moves to sit on the opposite side of his plate, "Thank you. That means a lot to me."

"I don't approve of your methods all the time, but my dad needed to be put down and you were the only one who could do it." 

Oliver nods as he accepted this truth long ago, he is just thankful Tommy isn't angry, "You're not mad I killed him?" 

"No. Not at all...he killed all those people...innocent people. It could have been me or Laurel or even Thea..." 

Oliver feels a pain in his chest. Yes, it could have been any of them. It was almost Felicity. Oliver wants to kill Malcolm all over again, but torture him first for hurting Felicity. 

"You ok, Buddy? I lost you for a second..." 

"I'm fine, Tommy. I'm just glad things are good between us." Oliver smiles. 

"About that..." 

Oliver tenses. 

"Laurel and I are back together...moving back in together...I want to ask her to marry me...and I know she was your--" 

Oliver holds up a hand stopping him. Tommy looks nervous, "Past. She is my past. I am happy for you both. You are happy, I am happy." 

"Were you hit on the head?" Tommy asks only half joking.

Oliver chuckles, "No. I mean it, I am happy for you both." 

Tommy looks at him searching for something, "Why?" 

Oliver looks away before looking back at Tommy, "Laurel and I were toxic together. Nothing was going to change that. Our relationship was over the day I got on that boat." Oliver pauses, "I won't go to her anymore for help. I should never have done that in the first place." 

"Why did you?" 

Oliver thinks about it and has thought about it a lot especially while Felicity was in surgery. He looks Tommy in the eyes, "I thought if I got absolution from her and came home to her...I could recapture my life from before. That was old me coming through...Ollie is dead, that kid is dead and I'm okay with that." 

Tommy nods then as always breaks the tension, "At least you didn't sleep with her." 

Oliver laughs, "I definitely did not." 

"So, we good?" Tommy asks him. 

"Yeah, Buddy, we're good. Maybe we can double date some time." 

Tommy laughs, "Sure, as long as it's not Helena again." 

Oliver will kill her if he sees her again after what she did to Felicity, "Definitely not." He smiles. 

"I better go. I just came by to tell you about Laurel...you took it well." 

Oliver shrugs, "We've all grown up, I guess." He smiles at Tommy who thanks him and then leaves. 

Oliver is about to enjoy his snack and his mended friendship with Tommy when he hears a scream from upstairs. He runs faster than ever to get to Felicity.

=========================================

Felicity screams and sits up. She starts trying to catch her breath..."It was just a dream..." She says as she starts to cry remembering her nightmare about the previous night in the basement of Verdant.

The door to her room is thrown open and Oliver is standing there with a baseball bat looking around. She moves to turn on the bedside lamp. 

"Oliver?" She looks at him closely and wonders aloud, “What is with the baseball bat, Mr. Vigilante?”

He keeps looking around obviously searching for a threat. She feels guilty for scaring him. He probably thought someone had broken into his home. She starts crying again. She usually isn't this emotional. 

He looks at the bat and drops it to the floor, “I am Oliver Queen spoiled brat rich kid, not the vigilante...if I needed to I would ditch the bat if someone was going to hurt you...” He sounds exhausted and worried about her.

"I'm sorry," she tells him.

Oliver looks around one more time before dropping the bat and coming over to her. He places his hand on her cheek, much like the night Helena tied her up. "Are you okay?" 

She is so embarrassed. "I - I was having a bad dream. I didn't mean to scare you." 

She watches, fascinated as Oliver's eyes go from deadly serious to so soft. She can't help but bask in the softness towards her if only for a moment. 

"Felicity, don't apologize. It's okay...I thought one of those people at the gate got in and was hurting you." He says softly to her in such a tone that her heart melts a bit and the butterflies dance in her stomach again. 

There is a clap of thunder and they both jump. He smiles at her, "I guess we are both a bit jumpy." 

"This room is bigger than my apartment....and the windows are huge..." She babbles. 

Oliver waits for her to stop, grinning at her. She wishes she could get past this babbling thing with him. He still makes her nervous and not because he has killed people, but because he has a good heart, a sweet soul and he's the most beautiful man she's ever laid eyes on.

"Do you want to tell me about your dream?" He asks her tenderly. 

She sighs, "I was back in the basement of Verdant...the ceiling was falling again and I was sure I was going to die there..." The tears leak from her eyes. 

Oliver takes her hand, "I am sorry. I should have made you leave. I was convinced we were going to beat him..." He looks away from her and she knows it is his guilt kicking in. 

"Oliver?" She says and waits for him to turn to her. "It wasn't your fault and you, nor anyone else, can make me do something. I chose to be there. My life, my choice." 

"You could have died Felicity..." He says with such sadness it breaks her heart. 

"But I didn't...you saved me." She smiles at him. He is her hero whether he knows it or not. 

"What if I didn't get there in time? What if you died because of me?" 

He is really breaking her heart, "Oliver." She touches his face to comfort him, " _ IF _ I had died, it would have been Malcolm's fault...not yours. I should have covered my tracks better....found the second device, but I didn't." She drops her hand. 

" _ NO! _ Don't you dare blame yourself. This was my battle." 

"It was  _ our _ battle. We win together and we lose together..." 

Oliver looks at her with something she would call love if she didn't know he was in love with Gorgeous Laurel. She looks away before she loses herself in those beautiful eyes of his. 

She needs something to distract herself. She looks down at her dress. "I need to change for bed....but I was thinking...what all did you pack?" 

Felicity could swear Oliver Queen just turned beet red in front of her. She smiles for a moment before he looks at her again. 

"I packed everything...do you need uh...help?" He asks and damn if his voice didn't crack there. 

She thinks about it. Her nightgowns are not appropriate really for co-ed platonic company. Her pj pants wouldn't fit over her cast. Her pj shorts are still packed up with her summer wear since it is May in Starling and she's been busy...

"I don't think I have anything I can wear." Felicity says not liking the idea of sleeping in her clothes. 

"Not a problem." Oliver says as he stands up and whips off his shirt, "You can wear my tee shirts. They'll be huge on you."

Felicity blinks rapidly trying to decide if she is still asleep or if this is real life, "What?" 

He is holding it out to her, "It is no big deal, right? You can just borrow my shirts to sleep in while you're here."

Felicity looks from the shirt to him and back again, "Um...okay, I guess." She takes it.

He turns his back to her, "I won't peek...do you need help?" 

Does she need help?  _ Yes! _ Lots of it, but not the kind he is offering. She is going to lose her mind smelling Oliver all night long on her body. She lifts her dress over her head after some maneuvering. She then contemplates keeping her bra on and decides against it. She pulls Oliver's green tee shirt over her head, "Done." 

Oliver turns around. He grabs her clothes and disappears into the bathroom. He comes back with her nighttime pain meds and a glass of water. He hands them to her and she takes them. 

"You're pretty good at this taking care of people thing." 

He looks down at the floor then back to her, "I am just learning the ropes." 

She swallows her pills then hands the glass back to him, "You're a quick learner." 

He smiles and walks back to the bathroom. He comes back into the room and is doing that finger thing he does when he's nervous.There is another clap of thunder. He looks from the windows to her, "I should probably..." He points to the door and starts walking out of her room. 

"Uh, Oliver?" She says shyly. 

He turns to her, "Yeah?" 

"Can you stay here....the nightmares, the storm, the huge gothic mansion..." She bites her lip. "Forget it. I'm being silly." 

He turns and walks towards the bed, "I can stay on the sofa..." He grabs the blanket off the foot of the bed. 

"That's silly...this bed is huge. It'll be like we aren't even in the same bed, unless you prefer to be over there....."

======================================

"No...I mean, I will stay here...with you." Oliver tells her as he puts down the blanket. He walks to the side of the bed as she scoots over. He pulls back the covers and climbs into the bed with Felicity Smoak as she turns out the light. For a platonic night of actual sleeping. 

Oliver Queen thought he knew hell...he was wrong. 

He lies on his back listening to her breathe. Neither of them are saying anything or doing anything. He listens to the storm outside the windows that mirror the one going on inside his head. He could just tell her he loves her...or he could show her. 

"Oliver?" She says, and he is so thankful to hear her voice. 

"Yeah..." 

"Is this weird?" She asks and turns her head to look at him. 

"Is what weird?" He asks and rolls onto his side to look at her.

She laughs, "Us sharing a bed..."

Oliver thinks in his head, "Nope,this is awesome and all my dreams coming true only with less clothes soon." Out loud he answers her, "No." 

He knows that it is killing her to ask him why not, but she does not. He likes looking at her in the dark. Every once in awhile the sky lights up and her face is so beautiful it takes his breath away. Normally when it storms it reminds him of the Gambit sinking, but tonight his heart and soul are calm because she is near and she is safe. 

He watches her face and can tell she is needing to fill the silence, "Felicity...tell me a secret..something no one else knows..." 

He sees her eyes grow large and he thinks she will deny his request, but instead she takes a deep breath and replies, "I should be in prison..." 

He smiles, "Me, too." 

She shakes her head, "No, not for what I do with you." He watches her blush and closes her eyes. He knows she is chiding herself for her words, "I mean for something besides helping you..." 

Oliver finds it hard to believe she could do anything illegal...aside from helping him of course, "Forget to return a library book?" 

She shakes her head, "I wrote a program...a virus that could basically take over the world." 

Oliver is genuinely shocked and nothing much shocks him anymore, "What?" 

She nods, "I know. I wrote it and my-- college boyfriend stole it and used it to erase student loan debt, which is a noble cause because those are crazy but he was arrested for writing it and using it. He took the blame for me..." 

Oliver sees tears pooling in her eyes. He reaches out and takes her hand. He squeezes it to let her know he is here with her. 

"He killed himself in prison. He is dead because of me." 

Oliver's heart hurts at the thought of her hurting, "Don't say that...he stole it and he used it. You would never hurt anyone. He chose to end his life, Felicity." He cups her cheek and uses his thumb to wipe away a tear. 

"Thank you...I've never told anyone what all happened." 

He smiles softly, "I'm glad you told me." He pauses and he knows he shouldn't, but he asks her a question he has no right to ask and fears the answer, "Do you still love him?" 

She sighs and shakes her head, "No...I still care about him. He will always hold a place in my heart. He was my first love, but not anymore." 

He is so relieved he wants to shout from the roof. Instead he replies, "First loves are tough." 

"You still love Laurel." She states it like it is a fact. 

He sits up, "No. I did love her once in that young and immature way. That love was never meant to be more and should have ended long before the Gambit. Instead, we both held on and it became toxic for us both." 

He looks down at her. He sees compassion. She is the most remarkable woman he has ever met. 

"Your turn...tell me something no one else knows." She challenges him. 

He lies back down and thinks. He would tell her about seeing her when he was "dead", but they aren't there yet. He thinks then decides to take another risk on the pretty IT girl, "I wasn't on the island the entire time." 

She doesn't look shocked. 

"You're not surprised?" He asks her. 

She shakes her head slightly, "No. I am surprised you told me, but that you weren't on the island? No." 

Oliver is shocked to his core. He thought everyone believed his lie. No one asked questions. "How?" 

"First, you knew a bit more about computers than a castaway should know after five years away. Tech moves fast. Second, your Bratva star. I don't see the Bratva making a captain out of a twenty-two year old trust fund kid, no offense." 

He smiles and shakes his head. She is a genius. How he thought he could trick her is beyond him, "How long have you known?" 

"For sure?" She asks.

He nods. 

"When I saw the computer set up in the foundry I suspected they had computers on the island, or someone taught you some stuff on that island, or you weren’t always on the island."

"Bratva?" 

She wrinkles her nose and blushes. It is so adorable he wishes he could kiss her. Instead he sighs wistfully. 

"I read a lot. ...a lot of romance books... mafia and bratva type stories are popular. They talk of tattoos and such. I went home and searched for your star after that first night." 

He huffs out a laugh, "I am not shocked at all by any of it. I am an idiot for thinking you wouldn't figure it out." 

"I don't know where you were or why..." She rushes to finish, "And you don't have to tell me. I understand."

He loves that she never pushes him, "I will say I was in Hong Kong, back to the island and then Russia...where I became a Captain in the Bratva Brotherhood before coming home." 

"Were you scared to come home?" 

He shakes his head, "No, I came home to die." 

"Oh, Oliver..." She says sadly and this time she takes his hand. 

"It  _ WAS _ my plan. Now I think maybe things can be different." 

She smiles, "Good. Even if you came home to die or for Laurel, you are loved here. Your family needs you." 

"Yeah." He answers her. 

His family does need him. Thea is reeling from what their Mom did. Moira needs him. The company apparently needs him. 

He needs Felicity. He wants her. He looks over at her and sees she has fallen asleep. He settles in to watch her all night long. He is not wasting this chance with his girl. 

  
  



	4. breakfast and swimsuits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is a couple of days late...I was oddly locked out of my account. To make it up to you I will post the next chapter this weekend...yay?

FLUFFY FIC CHAPTER 4

Oliver wakes up to Felicity curled up on his chest. He smiles to himself. He knows he doesn't deserve someone so good and pure, but he loves her and he swears he will do everything to keep her safe and make her happy. He moves slightly to smell her hair. It smells so good. Oliver starts to play with her hair while her breath floats across his abs. This is how he would like to start every day for the rest of his life. 

He feels her breathing change and he knows she is waking up. He has to decide quickly how to handle this. He runs all the options through his head: pretend to be asleep, hop out of bed quickly, or act natural. 

He goes with act natural. When Felicity sucks in some air and sits up clumsily he just smiles up at her, "Good morning." 

She looks from his face, to his body and back again, "Um, Good Morning?" 

She turns away. 

Oliver gets up, "I'll go get you some coffee then we can start our day." He walks out of the room without looking back. _ It is going to be a great day! _ He smiles and even starts to hum to himself. 

=========================================

Felicity watches Oliver...Oliver Queen walk out of the room half naked like he doesn't have a care in the world. On the one hand, it is great to see Oliver not all broody and grrr. On the other hand, is she in the Twilight Zone? 

They woke up entangled in bed  _ TOGETHER _ . Oliver and Felicity aren't lovers or even friends with benefits. Yet, he is acting like this is normal. Oh, maybe it is for him. It is most definitely not for her. 

_ OH NO _ ...what if she drooled in her sleep? Sure, she drools over his abs all.the.time just not  _ ON _ them. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath and that is when she remembers she is wearing his shirt. She lifts it to her nose, "It smells like him." 

Felicity Smoak is in over her head. How can she keep her daydreams and nighttime lusts under control literally wrapped around him and with his smell all over her? A girl can only take so much.

Before she can freak out even more Oliver returns with the tray. He sits it on the bedside table and hands her the coffee. She sips it even though it is probably not--"Hey, this is exactly how I like my coffee." 

He smiles at her, "I pay attention, you know." 

She smiles and takes another sip. Maybe she is still in the foundry dying? She takes a gulp of coffee and it burns. No, she is awake and not dead. Another clue she needs to pee. Badly. 

"Um...Oliver?" She looks up at him with what she hopes is an adorable don't refuse me face, "I need to use the bathroom..."

Oliver smiles, lifts her up and takes her to the bathroom.

"Just put me down. I can do the rest on my own." She can feel her face is in flames. She definitely does not want Oliver to be here when she pees. He slowly lets her good foot hit the floor.

"Are you sure?" He asks her.

"Positive." 

He turns and leaves the bathroom. She pulls down her underwear and quickly lowers herself onto the toilet. When done she hops over to the sink and washes her hands. It is then she sees her hair is everywhere and she looks awful. She closes her eyes and chants her old mantra, "He is  _ JUST _ your friend. No need to try and impress him." 

She turns from the mirror and starts to hop, which isn't as easy as one would think. She is about to open the door when Oliver opens it. She startles as he sweeps her up into his arms. 

"You should have called. I was getting worried." He places her on the bed. She decides to order her own wheelchair, crutches or even one of those motorized things people use.

"Raisa made us breakfast." Oliver announces as he moves the tray between them on the bed. He grabs a strawberry. "Breakfast in bed....is a nice treat." 

**CODE RED:** She is having breakfast in  _ BED _ with  _ Oliver Queen. _

Oliver hands her a plate of pancakes. 

"I told her no nuts. It's just chocolate chips and blueberry pancakes and real maple syrup."

Felicity takes them from him, "My favorite." She tells him and takes a bite and moans. "These are the best pancakes I've ever eaten." 

Oliver is looking at her and licks his lips. Felicity feels it in her core. This is way too weird even for her life. She decides to do it again to see his reaction. This time his pupils blow wide and he moves to adjust his sweatpants.  _ Huh? _

"What is on the agenda for today?" She asks him and takes another bite. 

Oliver smiles at her, "Whatever you want to do. We are going to treat this like a vacation. We both deserve a break, I think." 

"Sounds good to me. I haven't had a vacation in years and your house is better than a hotel." She jokes. 

Oliver laughs and she has to admit...this is nice. A girl could get used to this. They eat and discuss what all they haven't done since they've been working together at night. 

"The pool?" Oliver asks her. "You can't swim, but we could lounge out there." 

"I don't have a suit." She says as she takes another bite of pancakes. 

"Yes, you do. We have tons of extras. I'll have a maid grab one for you." Oliver is up and out of the room. 

He comes back with several suits all skimpy. Felicity puts her fork down, perhaps indulging isn't the best idea. 

"Is there something wrong with the pancakes?" He asks her, making her certain he is completely clueless about her trepidation of wearing a bathing suit in front of him. 

"If I am wearing one of those I am eating none of these." She pushes the tray away. 

Oliver laughs, "Felicity Smoak, you know you're hot." He shakes his head and grabs a plate of pancakes without syrup. 

Felicity's mouth falls open. She knows she is okay. Her butt is a bit bigger than she would like and her tummy isn't as flat as some. She isn't ugly and she does have self esteem, but Oliver is basically a God. Does he think she is hot? Wait, that doesn't matter...right?

She shakes her head and looks down at the tray longingly. Why should she deny herself some amazing pancakes over a bathing suit? 

"Felicity?" Oliver says. 

She turns to him, "Hm?" 

"Open up." 

She does and Oliver places some pancake in her mouth. She wraps her lips around the fork and moans they are so good and he is gorgeous. She looks him in the eye and she sees a fire behind his eyes. He slowly moves the fork from her mouth while still staring at her lips. He moves closer and she swears he is about to kiss her when his phone goes off. 

He sighs and grabs his phone from the bedside table still looking at her. "Hello" He says. He looks away when the person starts talking. He walks out of the room to talk. 

Felicity moves to the side of the bed with her feet hanging off. She strips off his shirt. She reaches for the string bikini top. She ties the chest strap and then the neck strap. The bikini she picked is pink and green. She wiggles out of her panties then stands to secure the bottoms to her bottom. She sighs when she is done. She did it! 

As she sits back down Oliver opens the door, "Sorry about that, it was my Mother's law---" He stops and looks her over. His mouth falls open and he licks his lips, "I -uh I should go change." He bolts from the room. 

=========================================

Oliver walks into his bedroom. He has called her hot, fed her pancakes and nearly blew his load at the sight of her in a bikini. Sure, he picked it out and  _ hoped _ to see her in it, but the reality is so much better. 

Oliver walks to his dresser and pulls out a pair of swim trunks. He puts them on as he tells his dick to calm the fuck down. He has wanted her for years and since he became her friend he has really wanted her, but it is so much more than that. He won't wreck what could be for sex. 

Oliver is usually very self conscious about his scars, but Felicity has never made him feel the least bit bad about them. When she looks at him she sees the man, not the scars of his flesh. She never gawks at them, only his abs. He smirks thinking about all the showing off he has done of his body since she joined the team. He can admit he lives for her attention, her stares and her sexual innuendos.

Oliver returns to the guest room. He just now realized he is going to carry a barely covered Felicity next to his bare chest to the pool. No way in hell he won't be sporting a woody. She is sitting there waiting for him.

"Ready?" He asks her.

She bites her lip and nods, "Ready as I will ever be!" 

She reaches up and puts her arms around his shoulders when he bends down. He lifts her easily.

"I really think a wheelchair or crutches would be more suitable." 

Oliver frowns. He doesn't want to lose his excuse to touch her. He has held back from really touching her for so long that he doesn't want to lose this, "We can discuss it." 

"You're not my boss." 

Oliver smirks walking down the stairs, "I sort of am. I was officially put in charge of QC today." 

"Oh...that is at work." She counters. 

They walk past Raisa in the kitchen who smiles at them and Oliver blushes. She knows him so well she can practically read his mind. 

Oliver walks outside. He walks to the pool with her. He lowers her onto a lounge. He walks to the pool house and grabs some towels, sunscreen and a hat for Felicity's fair skin. When he returns one of the maids has brought lemonade for hydration. 

Felicity is sipping the lemonade. He is jealous of the drink. He needs help. He hands her the towel and she covers her legs with them. He was planning on admiring those legs all day. 

"What are you doing?" He asks her. 

"I don't want one tan leg and one blinding white leg." She tells him while laughing. 

He can understand that he guesses. Tanned or not, her legs are amazing. She grabs the hat and puts it on her head, "Thanks." She grabs the bottle of lotion to start covering herself. He watches enchanted while she pours some in her hands and starts covering her body not covered by the towel. Lucky lotion...lucky hands.

"You want some?" She asks him. 

"Some?" 

She laughs, "Suntan lotion." 

He chuckles, "No." 

Raisa comes out with books and magazines. They each choose a book. Sometimes she will laugh or gasp then tell him what is happening in her book. He is skimming the pages of his book mostly watching her. 

After a couple of hours they go in and have lunch with Raisa in the kitchen then settle into the tv room, "You can catch me up on all the movies and tv I missed while I was away." 

She claps and does a happy dance, "Yes! That will be awesome." 

Oliver smiles at her. She picks something called "Doctor Who". Oliver watches her more than the show. She cries when the Doctor changes his form. 

"Rose and The Doctor are goals." She says more to herself than to him. 

"Goals?" Oliver asks. 

"Relationship goals! It is what the kids say." 

"Oh. Why are they  _ goals? _ "

She turns to look at him, "They travel the galaxies solving crimes and making the universe a better place! They fall in love, but always put the mission first... They're best friends who fall in love with each other." She smiles wistfully. 

"Definite goals." He says, but he only sees  _ them _ in that description. 

They go back to watching tv until she takes a nap and he works out. He needs to stay in shape whether he picks up his hood and bow ever again. He runs on the treadmill and thinks about ways to show her how he feels. 

========================================

Felicity wakes up to find Oliver sitting beside her in the bed. She sits up, "Hi. Did I scream out in my sleep again?" 

He nods sadly, "Yeah. You okay?" 

"Yeah." She wonders if she will ever sleep peacefully again.

"Ready for dinner?" He asks her. 

She smiles and shakes her head, "I need the bathroom and you know, clothes." She put his tee shirt over her bathing suit for lunch. 

"I can grab you something to wear." 

She squints her eyes at him, "I think you are enjoying this a bit too much, Mr. Queen." She teases him. 

He shakes his head, "Never, Miss Smoak..what do you want to wear?" 

She shrugs, "A dress will be easiest, so any dress will do." 

He carries her to the bathroom. Olives knocks on the door a few minutes later. He opens the door only enough to push the dress through. She grabs it from him. 

He picked a dress she hasn't worn since she was eighteen. It is a bit short and tight, but still fits. It is deep purple and was her brightest dress back then. She smiles at her reflection. She hobbles out. 

Oliver looks her over with that look that is becoming more and more familiar and leading to more butterflies. He walks over and lifts her up. For a split second, she wants to kiss him and tell him to take her to bed. She regains her sanity before it slips out of her mouth. 

Dinner is set up on the veranda outside with twinkling lights overhead. It is a romantic setting. The food is on fine china. 

"I thought wine with your meds wasn't a good idea and coffee would keep you up all night so I hope sparkling water is okay." 

She smiles at his thoughtfulness, "Thank you!" 

They have salmon, green beans with almonds and she laughs when she sees the french fries. She looks over at Oliver who looks amazing in the candlelight on the table and twinkling lights overhead. 

"Fries?" She asks. 

"You always say no meal is complete without them! I asked Raisa for them." He looks away and Felicity falls a bit more for her best friend. 

Oliver talks about his exploits with Tommy as kids. She talks about being an outcast among her peers for being smarter than most of them. They talk about their very different college experiences. 

"We both ended up here together." He says. 

"Yeah...." She says staring into his eyes. She could get lost in those eyes. The way he looks at her makes her feel like anything is possible. 

Without a word, they go upstairs and Oliver stays with her again. It is like they came to some unspoken agreement that she needs him right now. Oliver, being Oliver, is willing to give her what she needs. She promises herself to not take advantage of his kindness, even if all this feels so perfect and almost like he is trying to win her heart. 

Felicity falls asleep with the crazy idea she hears Oliver tell her he loves her with his whole heart and will wait his whole life for her to feel the same. 

  
  



	5. burgers with a side of sex....talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity meets Tommy and Laurel....i

It has been two weeks since Oliver found the love of his life under the rubble of Verdant. Today she is going with him to meet Tommy there to discuss the repairs. She has been exceptionally quiet about it. One thing living with Felicity has taught him is a quiet Felicity is a plotting Felicity. 

He walks into her room to find her dressed in a pair of shorts that could be a skirt and a form fitting tank top. He sighs at her beauty. Her hair is in its usual ponytail and she smiles that bright smile when she sees him. He returns it. The light is framing her so perfectly and he wants to remember it always. He pulls out his phone and snaps a pic. 

"What did you do?" She asks, clearly knowing the answer. 

"Took your picture." He shows her. She looks at it then up at him. He knows she wants to ask him why but thinks better of it. "Are you ready to go?" 

"Oliver...maybe I should stay hom...here." 

He loves that she is starting to feel at home, but he doesn't want her to stay here. "Why?" 

"It will be you and Tommy...he will bring Laurel and that is complicated?" She offers. 

He waits because he knows there is more to it. He just hopes it has nothing to do with Laurel and him together. That is the past. He crosses his arms and she pouts before speaking. 

"My leg...my wheelchair, which thank you for giving in, will be of little use unless the floors are cleared." 

"Don't worry about it." He lifts her up and carries her downstairs. He smiles when she only reminds him once not to drop her.  _ Progress _ . 

He sits her in her wheelchair then stands squats in front of her, "First, I can carry you. I  _ like _ carrying you." He quickly finishes. "Or...I did buy you crutches..." 

"Thank you!" She does a happy dance in her chair. "Carry me to the car?" She asks and it is so adorable he laughs as he picks her up. 

"Always. My biceps are your chariot." He says as he walks towards the door. He opens it and calls out to tell Raisa they're leaving. 

"I like my chariot...." They look at each other and he wants to kiss her so badly. He doesn't. 

He places her in the car and makes sure her crutches are in the back seat. He slowly leaves the driveway. The press are still parked outside, but most of the people have stopped coming by to yell at them. 

============================================

Felicity is excited to be getting out of the house, but not so happy to see Laurel. It'll be weird and she will see Oliver go all heart eyes even if she is supposedly back with Tommy. 

Oliver told him they're together and he said he is okay with it. She will admit he hasn't turned into a broody mess. As a matter of fact, he has been almost giddy lately which is sort of scary after months of grrrring Vigilante. 

They arrive at Verdant. She gasps. Oliver reaches for her hand, "You okay? I didn't think it would upset you...I didn't think..." 

She turns to look at him, "I'm fine. Is it weird I thought it would be worse?"

He parks the car still holding her hand. He shuts it off and turns to her, "No. You were hurt under it. Plus, Tommy has some people already clearing things and it's been inspected." 

She furrows her brows and looks back at the building then to him, "Shouldn't you have been here for all that?" 

He smiles, "I am more of a silent partner with the money. He is the brains." 

She shakes her head, "You shouldn't sell yourself short. You're smart." 

He laughs softly, "I have a lot of people who would argue that point with you." 

"What do they know?" She teases. 

Oliver stares at her before dropping her hand, "I will come around." 

Felicity checks her makeup while he walks around then grabs her crutches from the back. He opens the door and she steps out on her good leg. He hands her one crutch and then the other. She takes a test step. "Go me" She smiles at him. 

He walks beside her patiently, "If it gets too rough on you or there is too much debris, I can carry you." 

She laughs softly, "I think you would carry me everywhere if you could..." 

He looks at her sincerely, "I really would." 

She stares at him for a moment. She doesn't know what to say. Luckily, he pulls open the door for them to enter Verdant. They slowly walk in. When they reach some steps Oliver smiles. She shakes her head and makes her way down them slowly. Oliver is holding his arms out to catch her the whole time. 

She makes it down and smiles at him. He rolls his eyes at her. They both look ahead and see Laurel and Tommy staring at them. She gulps, then bites her lips, "They seem upset..." 

He shrugs and walks beside her. They move towards them slowly. Tommy speaks first, "Glad you could make it, Ollie." He looks to Felicity, "I see why you haven't attended our meetings..." 

Felicity frowns. She feels a definite chill from Tommy. He knows she’s worked with the vigilante and probably that she broke into his Dad’s company. Great. He hates her. She doesn't want Oliver to change his life for her, which is another reason for Tommy to disapprove. She looks up at him and he waves it off. She looks back and sees Laurel staring at her. 

"Wait...aren't you 'no one'...? I met you one day..." Laurel remembers. 

"Uh, yeah...that's me. Real name is Felicity." She holds out her hand. Laurel just looks at it then at Oliver. 

"Really, Ollie? You don't have to fake a relationship to show me you've moved on...Tommy said you took it well." She looks to Tommy who nods. 

"Hi! Me? The one you're talking about like I'm not here yet...here I am." She lifts her hand off the crutch to wave it, "Oliver and I are friends. He asked me to come with him today.

Laurel looks down at her figuratively and literally. "Hmmm...whatever." She says and turns back to the bar. 

Felicity looks at Oliver who looks pissed.  _ Did _ he bring her to make Laurel jealous? If so, bad choice of girl. Though, Laurel does seem a bit ticked off.

"I'm just gonna go over here..." She starts on her crutches when Oliver puts his hands on her shoulders, "I want you here. After this we need to talk about some things, too." 

"Oh. okay." Felicity has never had the "we need to talk" thing end well.  _ Crap _ . 

She makes her way with them over to a table that has been cleaned up along with some chairs. Oliver and Tommy discuss a new DJ Booth, new tables, some improvements in the lighting and reinforcements in the structure. Felicity is impressed, Oliver seemed to do his homework. 

After a couple of hours they seem to be winding down. Felicity is glad it is almost over. Laurel keeps staring at her like her head might pop off. Tommy sneers her way every once in a while. 

Felicity is ready to go when Laurel announces she had food delivered. "Not exactly delivered but, my Dad is bringing it." Both Oliver and Tommy groan. 

As if on cue, Detective,she means  _ Officer _ Lance, comes in with bags of food. "I think I brought enough for all of you...against my better judgement." He tells them as he places the food on the bar. 

He turns and sees Felicity and smiles, "Felicity! I didn't know you would be here?" He walks over and leans down to give her a hug. 

"Oliver invited me." She tells him when he releases her and stands back up. 

Lance looks over her head, "Did he now?" 

"He did." Oliver announces. "Is the food nut free?" 

Lance shrugs,"I don't know. I just picked it up for Laurel. Why?" 

"Felicity is allergic to nuts. We can't risk it." Oliver tells him. 

Lance, Laurel and Tommy look at her, "He's right, I am. It doesn't mean you can't all enjoy it." 

"I can call and ask.." Lance offers. 

"That's alright. I'll be fine." 

Oliver stands, "I'm going to run and get Big Belly Burger." He tells her, "I will be right back." 

"Don't you need to ask her order?" Laurel looks at him expectantly.

"Nope, Big Belly Buster, Fries and a mint chip milkshake." He looks at Felicity. 

"Yep. Thank you. I will be okay skipping lunch or waiting." 

Oliver shakes his head, "No. I can get it and be back in five minutes." He turns and jogs out. 

Felicity turns back to the table to see three sets of very curious eyes. She smiles, "Oh, did anyone else want burgers? I can call him...I think." 

They all shake their heads. 

"I don't think he even remembered Laurel's birthday." Lance notes. 

"Mine either...yet, he knows your Big Belly order and is willing to go get it....Miss Smoak, what do you have on Oliver?" 

Felicity's eyes grow wide. She has a lot on him, but would never use it against him. "Nothing. We are just friends." She tells Tommy. 

"I don't like it." Lance says, "Are you still staying with him?" 

Felicity purses her lips and fidgets, "Yes." 

"Ah, your fucking him. That explains it." Tommy offers. 

Laurel hits him, "She isn't Ollie's type." 

"Is he taking advantage of you?" Lance asks her. 

"No. Oliver has been a perfect gentleman and has been taking good care of me. He only recently agreed to a wheelchair and crutches." 

Tommy smirks, "So he was keeping you in bed." 

" _ NO! _ He was carrying me everywhere..." She speaks before thinking and realizes that was not the best defense.

"So, you  _ are _ sleeping together?" Laurel asks. 

"In the literal sense? Yes. In the biblical sense, no." All three of them shake their heads. 

Oliver walks in with her order. He grabs another chair since Lance helped himself to his. He opens the bag and pulls out Felicity’s stuff and hands her the milkshake. He then pulls out a burger for himself. The others start eating their takeout. 

"What did I miss?" Oliver asks after taking a huge bite of his burger. 

============================================

"They all think we are sleeping together because you know my order." Felicity tells him plainly. "I told them we are sleeping together but not  _ sleeping _ together. They don't believe me...well, Laurel might since I'm not your type." She takes a bite of his burger as he puts some of her fries in his mouth then sips her shake before taking his burger back and handing her the shake. 

Oliver drops his burger, "Are you kidding me?" He asks them. 

Lance shrugs, Tommy smirks and Laurel looks angry. "You can think I am a manwhore all you want. I earned that. Felicity is a remarkable woman and my friend. I am helping her, not helping myself to her." He glares at them. 

"I'm not buying it." Tommy says. 

Lance counters, "Felicity is too smart for him. This has been fun, but I need to get back to work." He kisses Laurel's cheek then turns to Felicity, "If you need anything just call me. My offer is still open." 

Oliver wants to choke Lance. Felicity is fine and again, too young for him.

"What offer?" Laurel asks her dad. 

"Your dad has offered his place for Felicity to recuperate." 

" _ WHAT? _ " She yells, "Dad, she is a gold digger. Why on earth do you want her in your house?" 

Tommy pipes up, "She's young and beautiful is my guess."

Laurel turns to glare at her fiance, "Excuse me?" 

"You know what I mean." He waves her off. 

Oliver slams his hand on the table, "Lance, she is fine with me. No worries. Tommy, stop with your insinuations. Laurel, she is  _ NOT _ a gold digger. If you can't respect her then maybe this business needs to cease to exist." 

The three of them exchange looks. He looks over at Felicity who has tears in her eyes, "No one has ever defended me before." 

He smiles at her, "I doubt you needed it. Your loud voice is scary." 

He looks and sees his friends staring again. 

"Ollie, I'm sorry...I've just never seen you take care of anyone before...it is just odd." Tommy offers. 

"I don't need the apology...she does." 

"Sorry, Felicity." 

Oliver can tell he doesn't mean it. Oliver doesn't need Tommy's approval or consent. He looks to Laurel who shrugs. 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." 

Oliver notices she doesn't apologize for calling Felicity a gold digger but only for speaking up. Laurel will never change. Oliver can tell she is jealous and maybe not as into Tommy as he and Tommy thought. 

Lance hugs her and apologizes, "I know you can handle him and anything else." 

"Thank you, everyone." Felicity says gracefully. 

Oliver still wants to punch them. Maybe not Laurel she is a girl and he doesn’t hit females, but definitely the other two. How dare they insult Felicity who has never done anything to any of them? 

They make their way out and Oliver turns to Felicity, "I'm sorry I left you with them." 

She waves him off, "Don't worry about it. So, can we go decide about the basement now?" 

Oliver is shocked, "You want to go down there?"

"Of course, it is our base of operations." 

Oliver hesitates. He isn't sure he wants to put the hood back on. What is there left to fight for? The Undertaking happened. Merlyn is dead. "Why do we still need a base?" 

"Why do we need a base?" She asks confusedly, "This city still needs you..." 

"Do they?" 

She grabs his hand, "Yes. Even if they don't know it, they do." 

He still isn't so sure, "How about you set it up and after you're healed we see how we feel about it?" 

"Sounds like a fair deal, Mr. Queen." 

"Thank you, Miss Smoak." 

Oliver knows they're flirting and he is enjoying it very much. He might even help Felicity with her grand plans for the foundry. He purposely used the word "we" a lot. He wants her to grow accustomed to them being a "we". 

As they exit Verdant, Oliver thinks this might be the best summer of his life. His city is falling apart, his mom is going on trial in the fall, but he has his girl by his side. He smiles up at the sun that is peeking out from the clouds before he helps Felicity back into the car to head home....together.

======================

| 

|   
  
---|---|---  
  
Oliver has been quiet since they got back to his house. She almost said home. She needs to stop thinking of them as a "we" and this as "home" before she gets her heart ripped from her chest. Oliver would never hurt her purposely, but he has the power to hurt her easily.

She is in bed wondering if he is going to sleep in here tonight. Maybe Tommy and Laurel knowing made him change his mind. She grabs her tablet that he remembered to get from her place and starts writing code and researching what exactly goes on at QC since she really doesn't know.

She doesn't know how long she was typing away when she hears a throat clear. She looks up to see Oliver standing by the bed. He barely smiles, "Am I still welcome here?" 

She wrinkles her nose, "Why wouldn't you be?" 

"Today...the way my so-called friends treated you." He looks down ashamed. 

She pulls back his side of the covers and pats his spot. He doesn't hesitate to climb into the bed, "What are you working on?" 

She smiles at how easily they can fall into conversation now. "I am currently breaking into your company to see the details of each department and hoping to find a way to convince investors to stay with QC." 

"Oh...and?" He lays down on his side and props his head with his arm while looking at her.

Her first thought is he is too good looking for his own good. Then she remembers his question, "Well, your company has a lot of people filling out false expense reports with no validation or receipts to back them up. There are a lot of people doing nothing or shall I say delegating their job to their subordinates, but I knew that since my boss does it. That's all I got so far, but I just started." 

He tilts his head and looks at her, "Thank you for doing all this. I have no idea what to do or how to do it or even if I should do it." 

She puts her tablet on the bed side table and moves to mirror him, " _ YOU  _ should do it; never question that. I don't know what I'm doing either, but we can figure it out together." She smiles at him. 

"I'd be lost without you." He says so sincerely and it warms her soul. 

"You would be fine, but thank you."

"I am sorry about Tommy and Laurel and even Lance. They know the old me...I swear I'm not trying to use or screw you for kicks." 

Felicity looks away, "I know." 

Oliver is a great guy. He has changed from the stories she's heard. She also knows that they've been in the same bed for weeks and the most he has done is hold her hand. Notorious playboy holds her hand. She likes the respect, but she also has to be honest that it hurts to be rejected.

Oliver sits up. He uses his forefinger to move her chin to look at him, "Did I say something wrong?" 

He looks horrified that he may have done something wrong, "No. It's nothing….I am getting tired, I think. It was my first day out in a while,” she offers. 

She looks into Oliver’s eyes and he knows she is tired, but he suspects she is lying and she realizes this, but doesn’t correct herself. He doesn’t call her out. He accepts it because he knows her and another piece of her heart belongs to him. They know each other well. He knows and she knows when she’s ready she will bring up all her fears and he will delicately set her straight. She knows he won’t mean to break her heart. 

  
  



	6. not friends...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have a small time jump now...and things change...

Today is the day!! 

Felicity's cast came off Friday. Today is Monday and she starts her Physical Therapy with her therapist today. She will be in the pool at first to help her with balance and such. She is so excited to be mobile again, even if Oliver hasn't let her do the stairs yet. He is so overprotective. 

He enters the room with breakfast. She is practically dancing on the bed. She took a shower and got dressed while he was downstairs. She has her suit on under her shorts and tee shirt. 

Oliver smiles as he sits down the tray. 

"You know, I could start going down to breakfast." She tells him as he hands her a cup of coffee. She sips it and moans. Coffee is the best. 

"You could, or we could keep up our tradition. I thought you liked me waiting on you." 

She laughs, "I do. It is kind of nice..." She teases him. 

Oliver sits on the bed and they both start eating their breakfast. He stops eating first, "I think I might work out in the gym while you do your PT today." 

"Sounds good." She tells him, "What time is she supposed to be here?" She asks Oliver. 

"Summer said she would be here at nine-thirty, so an hour."

Felicity finishes her breakfast and sits back. "I can't wait until I am able to come and go as I please again." 

"Felicity, you're not a prisoner." Oliver quips. 

"I know, but I am also a bit too dependent for my liking." 

Oliver hums in response. He keeps eating. Oliver eats a lot more than her. Then again, there is a lot more of Oliver. She watches him eat and catches herself drooling. Like it is her fault? He walks around shirtless all the time. 

"You getting dressed before Summer arrives?" 

Oliver stops drinking his health drink and looks at her, "Why? You think my abs might scare her?" 

She rolls her eyes. She doesn't want Summer drooling all over Oliver. She knows, she knows. He isn't hers, so it shouldn't bother her, but it will. 

"No...but I'd rather not drown when she is so busy studying your abs...for science." She retorts. 

Oliver laughs. He walks into his room and comes back with an old tee shirt on. It is practically skin tight so there isn't that much left to the imagination, but she will deal with that.

"Come on, let's get you downstairs before you decide to run down and answer the door." He scoops her. 

"Now that you won't be carrying me around you will need those work out sessions." Felicity bats her lashes at him when he looks at her. 

"Or I will just scoop you up and carry you around...." He wiggles his eyebrows. 

Felicity is reminded of when they were at Merlyn Global and he told her to hold onto him tight. She blushes and looks away. 

========================================

Oliver has no idea what Felicity is thinking about but her blush is adorable. As he puts her feet on the floor, the doorbell rings. Felicity starts jumping around excitededly. 

"I'll get the door." He tells her laughing at her excitement.

He opens the door expecting Summer when standing before him is a young man about Thea’s age or younger. This can’t be therapist this kid isn’t old enough to go to college! Does he even shave? "Can I help you?" Oliver asks with an edge to his voice. 

"Hi...I'm Kyle, I am here for Felicity Smoak, I'm her therapist." 

Oliver practically growls, "Her therapist is Summer, a woman." 

Kyle shakes his head, "She had an emergency appendectomy so I was sent in her place." 

Oliver moves to shut the door. Felicity grabs it and pulls it open while moving around Oliver, "Hi. I'm Felicity. Come on in, the pool is out back." She motions him in. 

Oliver does not like this at all. He slams the door shut and follows Felicity. He notices Kyle checking out Felicity's ass and he claps him on the back, "So, Kyle..." he grabs the kid by his neck, "How long have you been doing this?" 

"About a year." The kid's voice cracks. 

Oliver smiles. Felicity turns around and glares at Oliver so he drops his arm from Kyle's neck. Kyle is smart enough to not start staring again. 

"So, Miss Smoak, will your boyfriend be joining us?" Kyle asks as they reach the pool. 

Felicity laughs, "If he is, can you introduce me?" She teases. 

When Kyle doesn't get the joke Felicity offers up an explanation, "I don't have a boyfriend. If you mean Oliver here? He is a friend who happens to be male." 

Kyle smiles brightly at her. He looks at Oliver who shakes his head in warning. Kyle looks back to Felicity as does Oliver. They both are rewarded with her pulling her shirt off to reveal her bikini top and then shimmying out of her shorts. Both men stare with their mouths open. 

Oliver recovers first. He leans over to the younger and shorter guy, "Touch her in an unprofessional way and you will lose your hand, got it?" 

The guy gulps and nods, "Got it, Sir." 

Oliver claps his back, "Good." 

Oliver walks over and sits on a lounge chair. He contemplates going to work out. Which would be worse, seeing another man touch his girl or not seeing and only imagining it? He decides to watch and plot Kyle's death. 

Kyle takes off his shirt and Oliver sees Felicity admire his chest. Oliver's is better, he thinks to himself. He usually hates not wearing a shirt around strangers, but he whips his shirt over his head anyway. The company he is using for this had everyone sign a non-disclosure agreement. If Kyle breaks it, he won't sue him. The Vigilante will pay him a visit. Oliver smirks at the thought. He might visit Kyle anyway.

Felicity sits on the edge of the pool. Kyle jumps in then moves to help Felicity in by putting his arms on her waist and lifting her in. Oliver balls up his fists. He can't hit Kyle. If he hits the kid, Felicity would be mad at him. She will use loud voice and Oliver hates loud voice. 

Oliver watches as Kyle holds her hands as she experiments with putting some weight on her leg. Oliver moves to the edge of the pool where Felicity can see him out of the corner of her eye. He smiles when she notices him. Take that Kyle. 

Kyle follows her line of sight and sees Oliver sitting there. He looks away when Oliver challenges him with his eyes. Good. The child needs to realize his place. Oliver also should see if he can get a woman for this job so he doesn't end up hurting someone. 

Oliver watches as Kyle looks Felicity up and down clearly imagining what is under her swimsuit. When Felicity looks back to Kyle he smiles at her not even hiding what he was doing. Oliver wants to kill him. He starts to move.

"Oliver?" He looks up to see Digg standing beside him with that knowing smile, "How is it going?" 

Oliver returns his attention to Felicity and her way too physical therapist. "Good." He grounds out. 

Digg chuckles and sits down beside him, "Who is the new guy?" 

Oliver looks at him with a look of betrayal, "Her physical therapist." 

Digg quirks an eyebrow, "You hired HIM?" 

"NO! Of course not. I hired a woman....emergency and HE is replacing her." Oliver tells Digg with an edge to his voice as Kyle makes Felicity laugh so hard her boobs bounce in and out of the water a bit. Oliver sees RED.

Digg claps him on the back, "Upset your girl has a different flavor of eye candy?" 

"Digg..." Oliver uses his vigilante voice. 

Digg only laughs, "Lucky for you I brought supplies...wanna train...inside or out here by the pool?" 

Oliver loves Digg. This is why he is one of his best friends in life, "Out here." 

"Thought so." Digg says teasing him. 

The two men walk over to a large patch of grass in full sight of the pool. Digg unpacks that bag and pulls out their training sticks. Digg snickers as Oliver makes a loud sound drawing Felicity's attention.

Oliver may or may not be showing off, or as Digg calls it preening, for Felicity. Digg and Oliver start working out and Oliver mostly focuses on his training. It feels good to be physical in this way again. He has missed it, though he wouldn't trade this time with Felicity.

Oliver and Digg are working up quite the sweat when Felicity squeals. Oliver turns to see Kyle holding her in his arms bridal style and spinning. Oliver is about to jump in the pool and drown him when Digg stops him.

“Oliver…” Digg warns him. 

They go back to training until Oliver notices they are out of the pool and Kyle is about to dry off his girl. Oliver breaks his stick in half. He marches over towards them with Digg on his heels telling him to calm down. 

Well, fuck that. 

=========================================

Felicity is trying really hard to concentrate on her therapy. It was hard when he was just sitting by the pool. Then, he took off his shirt and a shirtless Oliver is a sight to behold. If that wasn't enough, Digg shows up and they start training. Why doesn't he just bring the salmon ladder out and really torture a girl?

The third time she has to ask, "What did you say?" Kyle smiles at her.

"You two a couple?" He asks her.

She shakes her head as she does her leg lifts, "No, as I told you... We are just friends. I was hurt in the earthquake and he is helping me out." 

Kyle looks to Oliver and then back at her, "My friends do not look at me the way he looks at you." 

She shrugs, "Oliver is very concerned with my recovery." She leaves out the part about him feeling guilty about her being hurt. 

Kyle crosses his arms and watches her for a moment. He moves closer, "Let's test your theory."

Felicity puts both legs on the floor of the pool. "What?" 

"You think he is just your 'friend'. I think it is more." Kyle dares her. 

Felicity bites her lip. Oliver seems busy with Digg and it will get Kyle to be quiet. "We are..." 

"I know...just friends." Kyle finishes for her. He steps closer, "Our session is up for today." 

Felicity just looks at him for a minute. "That wasn't as bad as I thought!" 

"Were you expecting torture?" He teases her along with what could be a flirty smile.

"I'm not the most athletic of people. I was thinking it would be torture for me, but not actual torture." 

He steps back and looks her up and down, "You look pretty fit to me..." He smiles at her.

"Uh, Thanks?" She asks not sure what is going on here. 

"I'll help you out of the pool. You need to rest your leg the rest of the day." He instructs as they walk to the edge of the pool to climb the stone steps out. 

They walk over to their towels and Kyle spins her around to start drying her back. She is about to turn around and tell him she can dry her own back when she hears Oliver. 

"Take your hands off of her right now." Oliver growls at Kyle.

Felicity turns to see Oliver looking a lot like his vigilante self. She moves between him and Kyle, "He was just helping, Oliver." 

Oliver looks down at her then back at Kyle, "If her back needs drying I will handle it, got it?" 

"Oliver! Kyle was just offering and I was about to tell him I can dry my own back and anything else that needs drying." Glaring at Oliver who is close to getting her loud voice. 

Kyle speaks over her shoulder, "Aren't you two just friends? Sorry, didn't mean to step on any toes." 

Felicity turns to Kyle, "Not helping!" She sing songs to him. "Oliver and I are just friends...he just sometimes is a bit overprotective." She turns to smile at Oliver who looks hurt. 

"Oh. More like an older brother. I get it." He rocks back on his heels looking over her head at Oliver. 

Is he trying to provoke Oliver? Why? She shakes her head, "We are friends...I don't see Oliver as an older brother." 

Digg comes over putting on his shirt, "I am the older brother figure here." 

Kyle takes one look at Digg's arms and like any sane man decides to step back. "Hi. I'm Kyle." He holds out his hand to Digg who takes it and must squeeze hard based on Kyle's face. 

"I'm sorry, Kyle, I don't know what has gotten into either of them." She looks at them angrily. 

"It's okay. I will see you tomorrow and after the therapy session I will give you your post therapy rub down." He smiles at her and she blushes. 

Kyle moves to put his stuff back in his bag. She notices Digg following him. Kyle comes back over, "See ya, Felicity." 

"Bye Kyle." She says wondering what is going on here. 

Digg claps him on the back, "I will see you out. I'll talk to you both later." Digg says to them then he and Kyle turn to leave. Felicity barely hears Digg say, "That was dangerous..." 

Felicity turns to Oliver, "What was that?" 

"What?" Oliver asks, trying to look innocent. 

"With Kyle and how you will be drying me off...come on, Oliver. He's a nice guy. Why go all grrr on him?" She makes like her fingers are claws.

"He was being unprofessional." He offers up. 

"And I can handle it if I feel he is being unprofessional." She starts towards the back door. She walks slowly as she wraps a towel around her. 

Oliver catches up. She stops at the door, "I don't get what your problem is lately. Lance can't be my friend and now you're acting like Kyle is on your list!" She puts her hands on her hips. 

Oliver looks angry and looks away. She can tell he is flustered, but she is upset at this behavior. 

"I don't get it. I can have more than just you and Digg as my friends." She puts her hand on his arm, "I promise being friends with them won't take away from me helping you and being your friend." She smiles, opens the back door and walks in. 

"Good afternoon, Raisa." Felicity says. She turns to Oliver, "Even if Kyle wants to be more than my friend it won't take away our friendship." She turns and walks out of the kitchen. She hears Raisa laughing. 

Oliver follows her out of the kitchen catching her by her elbow and turns her back towards him. He is breathing heavily through his nose. He looks into her eyes then down at her lips. Felicity feels a shift in the air between them. It is heated now and his eyes are so soft. She tilts her head looking at him, but before she can speak Oliver places his hands on both sides of her face, moves closer and presses his lips to hers. 

Felicity feels the kiss all the way down to her toenails. Oliver licks at her lips and she opens them. Oliver is very good at this, like VERY good at this. He finally pulls back when she is about to suffocate. 

Oliver smiles at her, "We are NOT just friends." 

Her eyes are huge as she nods and agrees, "Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm super late posting but...I am going to post the rest quickly, so yay?


	7. Now what....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More than friends...but what now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised to not make you wait.

FLUFFY FIC CHAPTER 7

Oliver watches Felicity turn and walk away after confirming they aren't just friends. He runs a hand over his head. Now what? He has no idea what to do next. He turns and walks back into the kitchen. 

"What are you doing in here, Oliver?” Raisa asks him and her tone is stern. 

"Getting some water?" He asks because honestly he isn't sure himself. His mouth moves way faster than his brain, "I kissed Felicity...and told her we aren't just friends..." He looks down, scared of disappointing Raisa. 

She laughs softly, "I know." 

His head shoots up, "You know?" 

She shrugs, "I was spying...I need some entertainment and you two are good with....what my granddaughter calls ‘angst’... " 

Oliver shakes his head and lets out a soft chuckle, "Glad we are entertaining you." He looks around the room unsure what to do. 

"Go to her Oliver.." Raisa offers up.

"What?" 

"Go to her...that girl is crazy about you and probably scared. More than friends is what you said...more than friends can mean a lot, even with a steamy kiss." She says as she fans herself. 

Oliver blushes and quickly walks upstairs. He needs her to know where he stands and he needs to know where she is, too.

Oliver knocks softly on the door frame after watching Felicity on the bed, "Did I screw everything up?" 

=========================================

He looks horrified that he may have done something wrong, "No. Of course not." 

His brow furrows, "Fe-li-ci-ty, talk to me....please?" He moves over to the bed and sits down beside her.

She sits up but doesn't face him. How can she tell him she has a crush on him? Okay, it is more than a crush, but unrequited. "Oliver, it's nothing."

"It isn't nothing if it’s upsetting you. Let me help or fix it for you." He pleads. "Just don't ask me to take back that kiss."

She looks at him, pleading with her eyes, "You can't, and please don't apologize or take it back." He smiles warmly at her. 

She is scared. She is scared it meant something to him and terrified it meant nothing. What if it was just jealousy? What if it was just a fleeting thing? What if more than friends means buddies who hang out and smooch?

"Is it...Kyle? Do you like him?" Oliver asks her. 

She shakes her head. Maybe her mom is right, she is like a little pistachio.

She watches Oliver's Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallows, "Are you wanting to leave?" 

She shakes her head, "Do you want me to leave?" 

"No. If I have my way, you would stay here forever." 

Her turn to swallow hard, "Don't say things like that." 

"Why not? It's the truth." 

She wishes she could walk out or hide behind a screen right now, "Oliver-- " Felicity Smoak is not some timid damsel in distress. They are both adults so she decides to just say it. Let her heartbreak quickly when he runs for the hills or, at least his room. 

"When you say things like that it makes me want things I can never have. I am trying really hard to keep my emotions under control." That kiss fried her brain.

Oliver's eyes dart around, "Ummmm....I'm lost." 

She squeezes her eyes shut to give herself some space then opens them, "Oliver, it is no secret I find you...attractive. The salmon ladder alone...oy vey." She thinks back then shakes her head, "But it is so much more than that...The man you are, Oliver, is kind, generous, caring and would do anything for someone he cares about...add tight leather and being an actual hero...what woman wouldn't have a massive crush on you that could easily slip into more, if it hasn't already...I don't want to get hurt." 

"I would never hurt you." Oliver offers up sincerely. 

"I know that. My head totally gets it and knows where the boundaries are, or knew them...my heart? Well, it is a romantic fool." 

Oliver stares at her for a few seconds, "What if---what if I have a crush on you, too? It can be a mutual crush thing?" 

She laughs softly, "Oliver...you and me....we are unthinkable. You belong to the Laurels of the world. I'm a girl whose mom is a cocktail waitress in Vegas, went to college on scholarships and has no idea how or when to use a fish fork." 

"So?" He counters. 

"So...unthinkable. Tommy and Laurel even think, at most, it is sex thing which is also laughable...you date models...I haven't dated in years. Unless you count the guy from accounting and I really rather not." 

"Kyle wanted to date you and more." Oliver grinds out. 

She laughs softly, "Kyle is gay and wanted to make you jealous. He said for me, but I think for him. Trust me, not interested in this girl."

============================================

Oliver is dumbstruck. Felicity has a crush on him, which he suspected, but the fact it isn't just lust is awesome. The fact she thinks they're unthinkable is not good at all. He wishes he was better with words and this whole romance thing. He also is thrilled Kyle isn't interested in her so he doesn't need to find a reason to fire him.

Wait, "What guy from accounting? When was this?" Oliver feels red hot hate for this unknown man. 

"A few months back. Right after you started coming to see me. Lots of men started asking me out." Felicity laughs, but Oliver knows her laughs and this is not a real one. It is a nervous one.

"Why?" He asks her, "I mean why then? Didn't they start circling you the first day?" Oliver can't imagine any man seeing her and not falling for her at first sight. 

She looks at him like Raisa did when he was little and would call him adorable. He's not sure he wants her to find him adorable in the way Raisa did. 

"You're serious?" She asks him, sounding shocked. "Okay then...I am a nerd, Oliver. Full on, hardcore N-E-R-D. Add that to being smarter than most of--well all of them actually and I am not exactly a cover girl."

Oliver sits back and looks her over. It is like he is seeing the real Felicity and they all see some mirage. "I don't know most of the stuff you like. It is like a foreign language to me. Any man intimidated by your brain doesn't deserve you nor is he a man. He is a boy. Lastly, you are gorgeous, Felicity." He pauses, "I mean it...you're beautiful. Inside and out." 

Felicity's mouth drops open forming a perfect "O". "Really?" 

Oliver is a man of action. He decides to take a risk and take action. Oliver leans in. He pauses. He wants permission to kiss her this time. He looks to her eyes then to her lips. He moves a bit closer. 

"I don't want a pity kiss, Oliver." Her words send her breath over his skin and he shudders. 

"It is not pity. It is something I've wanted to do for almost a year now... and once? Once was not enough..." He whispers. Before he can move closer Felicity presses her lips to his. 

Oliver has never tasted anyone who tastes this good. It is like heaven on earth. He wonders what the rest of her tastes like. He moves closer and deepens the kiss. She moans into his mouth and it sets him on fire. Oliver moves to drag her onto his lap and she shrieks. 

"Oh god, I'm sorry. Your leg..." He runs a hand over his head. He forgot everything but getting closer, "I am sorry I hurt you...I didn't mean it..." He looks down at the bed between him. 

"Oliver...I know you didn't mean it. We both forgot about my leg." She waits until he finally looks up at her and into her beautiful eyes, "That was the best kiss of my life or was the one downstairs?..."

Oliver blushes and smiles, "So, I didn't wreck the moment?" 

She shakes her head and bites her lip. 

"And I can have another one someday?" He asks knowing he is pushing it.

"You can definitely have another one...even now if you want." 

Oh yes, he wants. They both lay down in the bed, turn off the light and face each other. He kisses her slowly, learning everything that makes her moan or move closer. He learns how to kiss Felicity Smoak. They make out like kids until they fall asleep wrapped up in each other. 

============================================

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Ollie, why are you in the guest room and why is the door locked?" Thea Queen screams through the door. 

Oliver and Felicity both sit up and stare at the door as she bangs some more. 

"Raisa told me to leave you two alone..." 

Felicity is in shock. Oliver gets off the bed and puts a shirt on. He looks to her, "You okay?" 

She nods, not sure if she is okay or not, but what choice does she have? She looks down at herself wearing Oliver's shirt and a pair of his boxers as pj's.

He slowly opens the door and Hurricane Thea storms into the room and stares at her. "And you are...aside from being in the guest bed with my brother?" 

Felicity starts to speak then Thea waves her off and turns to Oliver, "A blonde? That's new....but not why I'm here. I need money and I don't want to talk to Mom and Walter said you are in charge of that now." 

Oliver folds his arms over his chest and stares at his sister. She keeps hopping from foot to foot. Finally Thea breaks, "What?" 

"You need to apologize to Felicity." 

"Who is Felicity?" Thea asks. 

"Me..." Felicity says, "The girl in the bed or the blonde girl in the bed." 

Thea Queen turns to her, "Sorry." She turns to Oliver, "My money?" 

Oliver sighs and moves towards the bed, "This is my friend Felicity, you met her when Walter was in the hospital..." 

Thea looks at her with vague recognition, "Oh yeah. You brought flowers for him. Hi...--Wait, you two are still together?" She looks to Oliver, "Impressive for you." 

"Oliver and I aren't...we are friends." Felicity offers as there is a knock on the open door and Oliver crosses his arms and pouts.. Raisa is standing there with their breakfast tray. 

"Breakfast in bed?" Thea says, "Is there enough for me?" Thea climbs into the bed, "I feel we should get to know each other."

Raisa sets the tray down. Oliver sits on the bed facing the women. She watches Thea pour an amazing amount of maple syrup on her pancakes. Felicity grabs hers and puts almost an equal amount on hers as Oliver shudders. 

"Are you two just fuck buddies because Raisa doesn't normally do breakfast in bed and you two seem to have been together a while..." Thea takes another bite of pancakes. 

Oliver looks to Felicity to answer. She shrugs and decides to handle it, "We are friends. I was hurt in The Undertaking and Oliver graciously offered to let me stay here with him." It isn't exactly a lie. They are friends.

Thea nods, "Friends who share a bed?" She smiles at Felicity and that smile reeks of a hidden agenda. 

"Yes. I was having nightmares from what I went through and Oliver was running in here and so here we are." She smiles and hopes it looks charming. 

Thea nods slowly and stares at her, "You two don't have sex?" 

"Thea!" Oliver yells. 

"What?" Thea counters. 

"Oliver and I have not had sex. I've never had to tell so much about my lack of a sex life in my life..." Felicity trails off. 

"Oh?" Thea asks. 

Felicity groans, "Tommy and Laurel." She shrugs. 

"Laurel is probably pissed." Thea giggles. 

Felicity shrugs, "She says she's over it and is engaged to Tommy." 

"OH MY GOD...she did hook a billionaire...well, former probably." 

"Thea...they're in love with each other and I am happy for them." Oliver tells them both. Felicity doesn't understand her opinion of them.

"Ollie...what are your intentions towards my new best friend?" 

Felicity starts to choke. Thea laughs as Oliver worries.

"I'm fine...I'm fine." Felicity spurts out in bursts.

Oliver keeps staring at her then she feels she might choke to death when he utters the next words, "My intentions? Well, Thea...I am going to ask her out on a real date and I hope she says yes. Then I'm going to do my best to make her fall in love with me...then see where we go from there." He sips his juice, "I'm thinking short engagement, long marriage, maybe some kids..."

Thea drops her fork with a clatter. Both Oliver and Felicity turn to her, "You okay?" Oliver asks his sister as Felicity is struggling to breathe. 

"I've never seen you like this...like ever." Thea tells him.

Oliver shrugs, "I call it The Felicity Effect." He smiles at Felicity and she feels so giddy, but only smiles. 

After breakfast Oliver takes the tray and leaves with Thea. He promises to get Thea a check for her money. Felicity takes the time to get herself to the bathroom and clean up a bit. She is doing much better with her leg now. 

She decides to get back to work on her tablet while Oliver does whatever else he has planned. She tries not to think about a date....an engagement...a wedding and kids...holy frak! 

============================================

Oliver walks into his Mom's office and moves behind the desk, "I am going to give you the black card...do not abuse it." 

Thea sits on the desk facing him crossed legged. She is staring at him as he pulls out one of the black cards. He moves to hand it to her, but she doesn't move. 

He sighs, "What?" He holds up a hand, "If you're about to call her a whore or a gold digger, I suggest you don't." 

Thea snorts, "If she were, Raisa would have gotten rid of her already. I would never have known she existed except when Raisa complained to me...so I KNOW she isn't either of those things." 

"Then what?" 

Thea stares at him and it makes him uncomfortable. He can face down killers, but his baby sister can make him uncomfortable. 

"You care about her...a lot." Thea's brow furrows, "And you're scared she doesn't feel the same..." 

Oliver's mouth falls open, "How...." 

Thea smiles, "You've changed, Ollie, I know you have, but when you're with her...when you look at her, you smile like you did before. Not like with Laurel when it was a game or to charm whatever girl caught your eye that week, but when you were home with us. You're soft with her, careful and I saw you when you thought I might hurt her feelings." 

Oliver is stunned speechless. She is right about all of it. He thought he was hiding his feelings better than this. Then again, Digg figured it out. 

"It's true. I-- I am in love with her, Thea. Completely and totally in love with her." He smiles so glad to say it to her. 

Thea squeals and jumps up and hugs him. Oliver stands and lifts her off the desk. He is so happy Thea accepts her so easily. 

"I am so so so happy for you, Ollie! I can tell she is a keeper and we will be best friends. This is great." She lets him go, "What about Mom?" She says seriously.

"She's in prison, Thea. What can she do from prison?" 

Thea looks at him like he is stupid, "She has connections, she knows people and I don't see her accepting either of the people we are in love with completely." 

"I can handle her. Don't worry about it. Roy should worry more about me than mom." Oliver says, only half teasing since he is only sort of joking. He doesn't like that kid. He should have Felicity do a background check on him. 

"We should all get together and double date." 

Oliver sucks his lips in. 

"What is it?" 

"I've never really taken Felicity on a real date. I've done some nice dinners here, but not taken her out or," He looks away and barely whispers with his words running together, "askedherfirst." 

"WHAT? OLIVER JONAS QUEEN!" Thea berates him. 

"I know..." 

"Go ask her on a real date....right this minute!" 

============================================

Felicity is looking around her room for the cards that came with her flowers and balloons. She can't find them anywhere. 

"Felicity what are you looking for?" Oliver asks her. 

"Oh, ummm....I can't believe I received so many flowers and balloons...I wanted to send thank you notes." She tells him, "I feel a bit guilty for not doing it sooner." 

Oliver looks away guiltily , "Oliver?" 

He holds up his hands, "I tossed them out ...well, the ones that were not from me....." 

"Excuse me?" She asks him, trying to keep her temper, "You had no right to do that." 

"I know..." He admits, "I am sorry. I do remember who they were from...Jason from your department and then one from the department, Lance, but you kept those, ones that were from the city, and one signed Jack The Lacrosse Player which is weird." 

"Oliver, there were more than that...who else?" She asks, wondering why he is keeping this from her.

"Digg brought one..." He admits. 

"And the rest?" She asks, growing impatient with him. 

He starts to do that hand thing he does when he is upset. She waits, trying to control her temper. 

"Me." 

She looks at him, "You what?" 

He sighs then looks at her, "The rest were from me...I was trying to be romantic, but I don't know how to do that...I wanted....when I found you dying on the floor....I didn't want to hide my feelings for you anymore, but then I chickened out and was hoping you wouldn't ask about them..." He turns and looks at the flowers. He walks over to one vase and grabs a balloon bouquet, "These are from your Mom who keeps calling to check in on you..." 

Okay, she needs to table the “from him” part of this discussion and the hiding who the others were from because HER MOM. 

"My Mom is calling you?" 

He nods with a smile, "We talk a couple times a day..."

"More than once a day."

"Yeah, she's really nice and worried about you, but didn't want to stress you." He says this like it is all perfectly normal. 

His phone rings. 

"Who is that?" She asks frantically. 

He grabs it from the table and answers it, "Hi, Donna." 

Felicity hobbles over to him and snatches the phone, "MOM! Why are you calling Oliver?" 

"He is taking care of you and he is such a sweetheart. I also saw a picture of him and you did good baby!" 

Felicity glares at Oliver who has the decency to look ashamed. 

"Mom, Oliver and I are... he is helping me out...." 

Donna laughs, "You can lie to me, but I hope you're not lying to yourself. That man is in love with you baby girl."   
,  
Felicity turns around the best she can, "Please please please tell me you didn't say that to him?" Felicity is praying in her head to every deity her mom kept her mouth shut for once. 

"We have discussed his feelings for you and how to win your heart. He is delightful and he is just the sweetest about you."

She looks over her shoulder at him. He smiles that adorable smile that she knows has gotten him out of trouble with so many women and probably into it with them equally. She grimaces back at him. She is scared. 

"I have to go talk to Oliver now." She tells her mom, "I love you." She then disconnects the call. 

"You and my Mom?" She asks Oliver. 

"Yeah...we have talked." 

"She says about me and your feelings...." 

He nods, "Yeah." 

She isn't sure what to say, which isn't like her at all. Does she ask him? Admit her own? Change the subject? Faint? Fainting could be good since she does feel a bit overwhelmed at the moment. 

"Felicity, will you have dinner with me?" He asks her.

She is thrown off by this question, "Oliver, we eat dinner together every night." 

He smiles and shakes his head, "I mean out...would you go out to dinner with me?" 

Oh wait..."Do you mean a date DATE?" 

"That is what is implied by date." 

She smiles brightly, "I'd love to go out with you." She frowns. 

"What's wrong? If you don't want to go...I know I'm not the best..." He starts. 

"No...I mean yes, I want to go. But I hardly have anything here?"

Before Oliver can answer or she can formulate a plan a little fairy godmother appears in the form of Thea Queen, "OH, I can help!" Thea smiles at her then Oliver, "Tomorrow night, Ollie, pick her up here at 7. I already made the reservation for you at the best Italian restaurant in the city." 

Oliver and Felicity both are shocked. 

Oliver looks at Felicity, "I guess I have a hot date tomorrow." He wiggles his eyebrows, grabs his phone from Felicity's hand and walks out. As he is leaving he puts the phone to his ear, "Hey, Donna, I got a hot date with your daughter." 

Thea laughs. Felicity grumbles and falls back on the bed. How did this become her life? She smiles thinking this is HER life.


	8. first date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first date has arrived along with a few surprises...

FLUFFY FIC CHAPTER 8

Felicity Smoak has lost all control over her life. She looks around to see more dresses than most dress shops, cosmetics everywhere and she is pretty sure that Thea Queen bought out the hair product aisle at the store. 

"Okay, first we will do a face mask...not that you need it. You have porcelain skin and really don't need one, but still..." Thea tells her as she slathers a face mask on Felicity's face. "I'm glad you showered before I got here...we can't waste time." 

Felicity looks over at the clock, "It's just noon." 

"Don't break your mask!" Thea orders, "I know, and your date is at seven...but I think we can get everything done. You are going to knock Ollie's socks off." Thea starts moving around the room doing things while Felicity's face starts to feel weird. 

How did she get herself into this? 

Felicity remembers...Oliver. He asked her out on a date. A real date. She can hardly believe it. He was nervous asking her and worse at breakfast this morning. She never knew he could be nervous let alone about a date. He's been dating forever. 

Felicity on the other hand, has not been dating forever. She can't help but worry she is out of her depth here. Oliver is expert level while she is beginner. Oliver played in the majors and she is still JV. 

Thea stops and removes the masks. She then sits in front of her on her knees, "What's wrong? I can tell something is up." 

Felicity looks at the younger sister of the man she's been in love with since he introduced himself to her. Can she actually confide in her? Felicity hasn't had many friends and fewer girlfriends. 

"I am worried about so many things...Oliver deciding this was a mistake, my lack of experience if he decides he wants me, he might be in love with someone else... I will lose his friendship if this goes badly." Felicity cannot look Thea in the eyes.She stares down at her fingers as she plays with them nervously.

“Felicity look at me!” Thea smiles at her, "My brother has never been like this with anyone, ever. Your experience or lack of it won't matter because he loves you.... I know you don't believe it so stop making that face, but a sister knows." 

"And you won't lose me, not ever." Oliver says from the doorway. He is leaning against the open door. 

Thea moves from Felicity, "You aren't supposed to see her before the date!" She slaps Oliver on his chest. 

He smiles at her adoringly. Felicity likes how they are with each other. She sees a different side of Oliver when he is around Thea.

"That is weddings, Thea, not dates." Felicity corrects the younger woman. 

Oliver looks over at Felicity, “We aren't there...yet." He winks at her, turns and leaves. 

She yells after him, "Slow down, Queen!"

Thea squeals and smiles at Felicity, "I told you he is serious about you...and didn't deny he loves you." 

Felicity knows how her life goes and a happily ever after seems unlikely... Men leave her. Her own dad left her, Coop left her...She barely survived them leaving her. She doubts her ability to survive losing Oliver. She only allowed herself to get this close to him because he was out of her league and not interested in her. 

"Come on, we have work to do..." Thea pulls Felicity away from her thoughts to finish getting ready for her date with Oliver. 

Felicity Smoak has an actual date with Oliver Queen....wow!

============================================

Oliver spent most of the day planning the perfect evening for Felicity. His Felicity...he is so close to having her as his. Oliver feels truly happy for the first time in six years. This isn't just a glimpse or moment of reprieve, but true happiness. He smiles at his reflection in the mirror. 

He can't believe he found Felicity twice. He is further shocked by the fact she deems him worthy of her. He isn't a prize for anyone. He has a past with women he is now ashamed of, the baggage of The Undertaking, his scars from the island both physical and mental and we can't forget his violent tendencies. 

He looks at his watch. Yes, he is wearing the watch his parents gave him for his sixteenth birthday. It was a sign they knew he was growing up and wearing it now seems appropriate. He adjusts his cufflinks and leaves his room. Time to pick up his date. 

Oliver knocks on the door of the bedroom they've been sharing. He takes a deep breath. He waits for her to open the door. He smiles brightly as the door swings open to reveal his sister. 

She slips out and shushes him. Thea points at him, "Listen to me. You better not blow this. I adore this girl and I want her for my sister, got it?" Thea is seriously scaring him. 

He swallows, "I want her, too. I won't screw this up." 

She eyes him suspiciously, "I mean it, Ollie. If you hurt her I will cut your dick off. She deserves to be treated right."

Oliver is a bit insulted, "I know that...do you remember you are  _ MY _ sister?" He is a little hurt she is acting this way. 

"Oh, I know you are my big brother and I've seen countless girls cry over you. I don't want to see her do that. If I have to choose I might just choose her."

Oliver smiles, "You won't have to choose. I promise. I am fully committed to her. I am in love with her. When she is ready to hear it...I will tell her." 

Thea throws her arms around him, "I am so happy for you." She pulls back and smiles up at him, "Now, prepare yourself big brother....you are about to lose it..." She smiles at him and it terrifies him. 

Thea moves and opens the door all the way. Oliver looks in and sees her. Oliver's mouth falls open. Felicity is beautiful on any given day, but right now she is enchanting, glorious and ethereal. 

"You look...I don't have enough words to express how beautiful you look." 

Felicity is wearing a pink dress with her hair pulled back. Her lipstick is the same color as the day they actually met. Oliver holds out his arm and she takes it. They walk down the hallway then down the stairs. 

Thea calls from the top of the stairs, "You kids have fun! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" 

Raisa opens the front door, "Have fun." She tells Felicity, "Be good to her." She tells Oliver. 

Thea now by the door, "Don't forget protection..." She tells the couple. 

Oliver blushes and pulls Felicity towards the door. He decided to take his porsche. He opens the door for her and she slides in. He notices due to her injury she is wearing low heels. She still looks amazing. 

He shuts the door and runs around the back. Oliver has never in his life been this nervous about a date. Before opening his door he wipes his sweaty palms on his pants leg. He takes a deep breath and gets in.

They talk about how the city was trying to come back, but the Glades were being left out of the resurgence. Then Felicity floored him, "I think the city needs you now more than ever." 

"Me? What do you mean?" Oliver asks her while navigating traffic. 

"You running QC and leading the company will reassure other businesses and you can help Tommy with Merlyn Global...and the vigilante...too many people are being left out of the recovery."

They arrive at the restaurant. Oliver pulls up to the valet stands. Felicity is helped up by one of the valets as he hands his keys to the other one. She takes his arm as they walk in. 

Oliver notices people looking at them. He wonders if it is because he is Oliver Queen, Moira Queen's son, or the beautiful woman on his arm? He notices several men give Felicity the once over and then look to Oliver who glares at them. 

Oliver helps Felicity into her seat. He moves around and sits down across from her. He orders a wine for the table. Oliver just stares at her. The wine is poured and he sips it making sure it is good. He nods his approval. 

They are left alone to decide their orders, but he keeps watching her. 

"Is there something in my teeth?" 

He smiles shyly, "No. I just can't believe I am here with you."

"Shouldn't that be my line?" 

He shakes his head, "No. Mine. I can't believe you think I'm good enough for you...I am not sure I am." 

Felicity smiles at him, "Oliver, you are a good man. A brave man and so much more than you think." She bites her lip, "I wish you could see what I see."

Their server takes their order for their main course, but the two of them never let their eyes drift from one another. 

"Does this seem...just so right, perfect even?" Oliver asks her because to him it seems like every second of his life had led him here...to her, to this dinner and to his forever. 

She bites her lip with a smile and nods, "Yeah...from the moment I met you, you've changed my life in so many unbelievable ways.." 

A throat clears. They finally pull their eyes away from one another. Oliver groans inwardly before speaking, "Mr. Banks...Mrs. Banks, how are you this fine evening?" He asks as he stands to greet them and shakes the older man’s hand.. 

Mr. Banks looks him over and then Felicity, "I thought you would be hiding yourself away and learning everything about QC. I hoped you would protect my investment, not be entertaining some girl." 

Oliver clenches his teeth. He takes a deep breath because Felicity would use her loud voice if he punched the elderly man.

"This is Felicity Smoak. Walter recruited her from MIT to work for us, not that it has anything to do with this dinner, but I'd rather you not insult my girlfriend." 

Oliver pauses when he realizes what he said. He looks over at Felicity who looks just as shocked as he does. Is she his girlfriend? Is it too soon? Is she going to run? What if she doesn't want to be his girlfriend publicly? Is he a teenager? He shakes his head and mutters to himself to "grow up".

Mrs. Banks speaks while Oliver is looking for words, "I thought you were back with Laurel Lance?" 

Oliver knows Mrs. Banks loves to gossip. She is looking at him and Felicity like her next big juicy piece of gossip. 

"No, Laurel and I are over. I believe she has moved on with Tommy...Merlyn." 

Mrs Banks looks disappointed. 

"I would like to get back to my date now...if you don't mind." Oliver says to the older couple. 

"Are you doing anything to protect my investment?" Mr. Banks asks him. 

In all honesty, Oliver hasn't even thought about QC. His focus has been on Felicity and her recovery, Thea, Verdant and making sure they're all safe. 

"I have it under control, Sir. No need to worry." Oliver nods his head and sits back down clearly dismissing them. 

After they walk away Felicity looks at him, "He might pull his money out of the company..." 

Oliver shrugs, "I don't care." 

"Oliver....people need their jobs. Maybe you should run after him and tell him I am on a business dinner with you.." 

Oliver looks at her, "No. I won't lie to him or anyone about you." Here goes everything, "I care about you. I want you to be my girlfriend and I want the world to know. I don't care what they think...all I care about is what you think..." 

Tears pool in her eyes, "Girlfriend, huh?" 

Oliver feels shaky. 

"I like that...Oliver Queen...is my boyfriend..." 

Oliver leans across the table and she meets him halfway. Like with everything with them, they do it together, meeting each other's needs. He kisses his girlfriend on the lips and he doesn't care who sees it.

===========================================

Felicity and Oliver stand to leave after he pays the check. Felicity notices all the eyes on them. Oliver has his hand on the small of her back. She smiles knowing it is his way of reassuring her. 

They walk out of the restaurant she heads towards the valet stand, but he pulls her with him. 

"Where are we going?" She asks him.

"Ice cream. I'm told it is your favorite and I want this date to be perfect." He smiles at her as he takes her hand and kisses it.

"It is the best first date I've ever had..." She smiles at him as he drops her hand and puts his arm around her shoulders. 

"One we can tell our grandkids about some day..." 

Felicity stops, "Oliver..." 

He smiles, "I know, one step at a time. Perfect first date...I need to mark it off my list." 

She quirks an eyebrow at him, "You have a list?" 

He starts walking again so she does, too, "Of course. Miss Smoak, a man must bring his A game for you. Nothing but the best." 

Felicity laughs, "Oliver, you do realize I've only dated a handful of guys and most of them...we went dutch to Big Belly Burger." 

Oliver shakes his head, "That is just sad." 

They arrive at the ice cream parlor and he opens the door for her. He orders her mint chip cone and a small bowl of vanilla for him. Oliver isn't into sweets. Look at him, of course he isn't. She thinks she should feel guilty for indulging, but she doesn't. Life is too short.

Oliver tells her a story about his parents bribing him with ice cream so he would accept having a baby sister. 

"My Mom bribed me not to study but to hang out with her." 

Oliver laughs, "She told me." 

Felicity glares at him, "I still can't believe you talk to my mom...." 

Oliver takes her free hand, "I like her. She lets me see another side of you..." 

Felicity looks at him, "Oh god, she told you..." 

Oliver looks away with guilt written all over his face. 

"Oliver? Look at me." She says sternly. 

She sees it there. The one thing she never wanted to see from him. Not from him. The tears form in her eyes. She stands and tosses her cone in the trash bin. She strides to the door and walks out. She hears Oliver which means he wants her to know he is coming. 

He grabs her elbow, "I'm sorry...not that I know...only that she told me." 

She won't look at him. She keeps looking at the ground between them. 

"Felicity?" He takes his forefinger and lifts her chin to look him in the eyes, "I don't care about any of that...it's the past. I don't care you were a "nerd" or that you didn't date at all in high school...I do care that your dad left you with scars and so much pain."

She looks into his eyes and she sees something....so close to love it takes her breath away. She nods, "Thank you."

"Felicity...I am a complete mess...look at my past. I ran off with my girlfriend's little sister, my mom is in prison and my dad killed himself for me..." 

Felicity smiles, "Maybe our broken pieces belong together.." 

Oliver's face lights up, "I think they do." He takes her hand in his and she realizes not for the first time it fits perfectly.

  
  


=============================

When they get home Oliver walks her into the house and up to her room. He pauses outside the door. He moves from foot to foot. 

"What?" Felicity asks from inside the room, "Why are you standing there?" 

Oliver takes a deep breath, "I don't want you to think I expect sex because I don't...I don't want to-- I mean I  _ WANT _ to obviously, I mean look at you, who wouldn't want to..."

Felicity places her index finger over his lips, "I'm the babbler in this relationship. Got it?" 

He nods. She drops her finger, "I want to but I want it to be right and perfect and I don't want to have to explain to our-- future selves." He corrects and smiles, "That we did it on the first date..." 

Felicity laughs so hard she bends over, "Oliver our...imaginary future selves won't want to know about our sex life, I promise. Did you want to know about your...past self?" 

Oliver shakes his head. He definitely did not want to know about Robert and Moira...he knew enough as it was and he didn't like it. 

"How about you kiss me goodnight. Go change in your room and meet me back here for our usual sleep over and maybe a few kisses?" 

Oliver steps closer, pulls her by her hips closer to him and kisses her with every trick he knows. She moans and groans in all the right places. He pulls back slowly, "I'll be back." He runs to his room to change. 

He takes a quick peek and sees Felicity staring after him with her hands to her lips. He's still got it. He smiles as he ducks into his room. This was the perfect first date to tell their kids about some day. He fist pumps. YES!

  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Game Night with Thea & Roy, Tommy & Laurel,Digg and Lyla.....oh and some smut...

FLUFFY FIC CHAPTER 9

Oliver cannot believe he let Thea talk him into this. What was he thinking? The last thing he wants to do is meet her new boyfriend AND hang out with Laurel and Tommy. Thea swears it will help Felicity relax around his friends, but the truth is they're not his friends. He doesn't think they've been his friends in years. 

Felicity. He is doing this because, as Thea and Raisa pointed out, she will think it is her fault if he loses his two oldest friends. So, for Felicity he will suck it up and do this triple date game night and be nice...He can do this. He has faced down worse...he even put an arrow through himself to kill Malcolm Merlyn. He can fall on a theoretical sword for the love of his life.

It is one night and then when they leave he has Felicity all to himself. He really feels like he doesn't need Tommy or Laurel in his life. Laurel was always a girlfriend/sex partner, not really a friend. Tommy was his best friend, but Digg and Felicity are his best friends now. He could be acquaintances with them. 

Oliver is about to tell Felicity he wants to cancel when he hears the shrill scream of his sister's happy arrival. He can't disappoint her and he did promise to give Roy a chance. The things he does for the most important women in his life. 

"Oliver!" He turns to see Raisa holding out a tray of snacks. He smiles sheepishly and takes them from her.

He walks out into the game room where the night's shenanigans will commence. Thea and Felicity are talking while Roy hangs back staring at the two women talking a mile a minute. Oliver loves to see them talk. He looks to Roy and shrugs. He needs to make the best of this. 

"How can they talk so loud and fast?" Roy asks as he takes some of the chips from the tray as Oliver sits it down. 

"That is NOT Felicity's loud voice. You better be glad you haven't heard it." Oliver shudders. 

"Thea goes silent when she's mad...it is scary as hell. I have to deal with gangs in the Glades, but she terrifies me." Roy tells him seriously. 

Oliver laughs. Maybe his sister didn't pick the worst boyfriend ever. He seems to care about Thea and understand her more than some of the idiots she dated. Oliver looks him over and he doesn't appear to be a drug dealer or user. Thea could do worse. 

The doorbell rings. Thea and Felicity run for it. Felicity is making great progress with her therapy. "Digg!" She hears Felicity exclaim. Oliver didn't know he was coming. He moves to the door followed by Roy. 

"Thea Queen? Meet John Diggle, Oliver's bodyguard and one of my most favorite people in the world and his date Carly." 

"Digg, Carly, this is Thea Queen..." 

"Digg! I didn't know you'd be joining us." Oliver walks over and shakes hands with his friend. He moves to stand by Felicity.

"Felicity invited us. That's okay?" 

Oliver nods and puts his arm around Felicity, "Of course! I am always happy to see you both."

The doorbell rings again. Thea opens it to find Tommy and Laurel standing there with wine in hand. 

"Hey! Glad you both could make it." Thea tells them. 

In his time away Oliver was in a lot of uncomfortable and deadly situations...this might be worse. Tommy and Laurel are clearly judging Oliver, his new life and his girl. Digg is ready to kills anyone who upsets Felicity and Roy looks like he rather face the vigilante than this night of fun.

Oliver leads them all into the game room. They move to the couches. There are four of them in a square in the middle of the room. There is also a pool table, arcade games, a poker table and bar in the room. It was one of Oliver's favorite rooms in the house. 

Tonight they're playing different games. Thea is the mistress of ceremonies for the night. Oliver and Felicity agreed to go along with whatever plans his sister came up with, but now he's a little nervous. Thea is unpredictable and he has no idea what all Felicity has confided in his sister. 

================================================

Felicity is feeling better with both her boys here. When she called Digg he laughed but agreed to ask Carly to come. She is so lucky he is such a good man. She hugs him tightly, "Thank you." She whispers in his ear. 

Digg hugs her back, "Did he hurt you?" 

She pulls back and smiles, "No, never." 

Digg nods accepting his answer, but he does give Oliver a look when he and Roy join them all. Oliver moves to her side and puts his arm around her, "John, I would let you break both my arms before I hurt her.

Digg shrugs,” I will do worse than that if you hurt her, I always come through for her." 

Carly moves to stand next to Digg after talking with Thea, "John adores Felicity...and thank you for inviting me. I never thought I would see the inside of this place." She looks around. 

"I can take you on a tour later!" Thea offers.

"Really?" Carly asks as they make their way back to the game room. 

Thea tells everyone where to sit. Apparently, most games will be teams or couples playing each couple. Digg laughs, "Okay, but if trivial pursuit comes out I am changing to Felicity's team!" 

Oliver laughs loudly. "Scared to lose?" 

Digg nods, "I know who will win!" 

Laurel clears her throat, "Tommy and I both graduated at the top of our classes." She smiles proudly. 

Oliver smiles and speaks before Felicity can congratulate them, "Yes, you two did." He puts his arm around Felicity, "But my girl graduated grad school with two degrees at nineteen...she is a certified genius." 

Tommy and Laurel both look dumbstruck. 

"I started college early...that is how I was able to graduate so early..." She offers. Felicity is proud of her brain and her accomplishments, "I started college at sixteen..." 

Tommy recovers from the shock first, "You earned a bachelors and two masters in three years?" 

She nods, "Yep...total nerd here." 

Laurel rolls her eyes. Tommy looks at Oliver as if he is a stranger. 

"Okay...no trivial pursuit unless Felicity is on MY team." Thea announces. 

"Okay, to get things started we are going old school...with 'never have I ever.'" Thea tells the group. 

"I'll go first...and anyone who doesn't drink is up to go next..." She looks around at the small gathering. 

"Everyone has their drinks?" 

Everyone answers. 

"Okay...never have I ever....had sex on a beach." 

Oliver groans, "You're my baby sister..." He teases as he drinks from his glass. Felicity does not. She notices she is the only one. Her face burns red. 

"Okay, Felicity...you're up and make it good..." 

She feels totally out of her depth. "Never have I ever....been arrested." She tilts back her glass. 

"Really?" Thea exclaims. "Details?" 

Felicity shakes her head, "This is ‘never have I ever’ not ‘let me tell you’..." 

Oliver looks at her, "Getting taken in for questioning doesn't mean arrested." 

"I know...I wasn't counting it." She smiles proudly. 

Laurel is the only one not to drink. "What? My dad is a cop!" She looks a bit annoyed but plays along, "Never have I ever....slept with the hired help..."

Felicity looks around, "Tommy, Oliver and Thea all drink..." 

Felicity quirks a brow at Oliver, "A maid...years ago." 

"And Felicity..." Laurel says loudly. 

Oliver's head whips to Laurel. Felicity can feel the anger radiating off of him. She puts her hand on his shoulder to try and calm him, "She isn't the help. She is my girlfriend." 

Tommy chuckles, "You finally closed the deal!" He lifts his glass, "Congrats, Buddy."

Oliver stiffens and looks at Tommy, "I have often heard those not satisfied in their own sex life are worried about someone else's..." He looks at Tommy with a challenge in his voice. 

"Nah..."Tommy says to Oliver, "I have a classy elegant lady in my bed." 

Oliver looks at him, "Really? Damn, I thought you were fucking Laurel." 

Laurel gasps, "Ollie! I know you're upset and clearly acting out over my relationship with Tommy but insulting me isn't going to change things." 

"He can have you." 

Digg clears his throat, "Oliver, remember that time you made me ask Carly out...that was a great lunch." 

Felicity is glad Digg changed the subject just not to that. Oliver slowly looks away after Tommy looks away first, "I was tired of watching you watch her with heart eyes all the time." 

"Me? What about you?" 

Oliver looks confused, "Me?" 

"You asked out McKenna..." Felicity offers up. 

Oliver stands up and his voice goes up a register, "YOU told me to ask her out! I wasn't going to ask her or anyone out!" 

"I was supporting my FRIEND." Felicity argues. 

"I only asked her out because you said I should and Digg acted like I was scared..." He broods a bit. 

"You liked her. What was I supposed to say? Please, don't ask out the hot babe because I like you...a LOT?" 

Oliver smiles, "Yes. That would have been perfect." He kisses her softly, "It would have saved us a lot of time." 

"Oops." She whispers and kisses him back. 

Thea "Awwwwing", Digg laughing, and the others staring puts an end to the moment. 

"You two are the cutest...Oli....oh my god, I have your couple name! Olicity! One L." 

Oliver grumbles as Felicity falls into his chest laughing. 

"I never realized you were so close to your driver and....worker." Laurel tells them. 

"I am very close to both of them. I dare say they're my best friends." He smiles at both of them. 

"Ouch, Buddy." Tommy says looking hurt. 

Oliver shrugs. 

The rest of the night goes by fairly easily. They play a version of The Newlywed Game called "Newly Dating Game" and then finally the night starts to wind down. 

Felicity was so thankful this night was almost over. She just wanted to be with Oliver and go to bed.

==============================================

Everyone is getting ready to leave. Oliver is following Digg and Felicity when Tommy pulls him aside. Oliver follows him. 

"What's up?" He asks Tommy. 

"I get it, you like the girl, but Ollie, she isn't the one for you." Tommy says, "She doesn't fit into our world...your world." 

"Our world?" Oliver folds his arms, "Felicity is MY world. If you can't accept her then you can't accept me." Oliver moves around him. 

"Ollie, you can't be serious? You can have any girl you want and you really want a girl from Vegas?" 

Oliver turns to him and he is angry, "How do you know where she is from?" 

Tommy looks guilty and looks away. 

Oliver's voice drops low, almost vigilante low, "HOW.DO.YOU.KNOW?"

Tommy sighs and rolls his eyes, "I hired a P.I. to look into her. Though the arrest thing was a shock...I am trying to protect you." 

"I don't need your protection, Tommy. I never have and I never will..." 

"Ollie...what will Moira say?" 

Oliver chuckles, "Do you think I care what my MOMMY thinks? I do not. She is in prison for murder...I think we can all assume her decision making skills aren't that on target." 

"You know Moira will not approve and there is no telling what she will do to get her way." Tommy warns him. 

"Let her. Felicity and I are solid." 

Tommy sighs, "Moira always gets what she wants one way or another. I can't protect you...or her."

Oliver is about to toss him out on his ass when he hears a voice, "We don't need her protection. We have each other."

She moves closer and stands between him and Tommy, "Want to know what I was arrested for?" 

Tommy looks over her head at him. He shrugs. "Sure." 

"I created a program that can completely wipe clean the entire economy of a city, state or country....imagine what I can and would do to one man who threatens my boyfriend..."

Tommy gulps. 

"Never piss off a nerd...especially one who could easily wipe your very existence...." She steps closer to Tommy, "I am the one you should fear...I will always protect him. ALWAYS." 

Felicity turns to Oliver and pats his chest, "Everyone but Tommy and Laurel have left...I will be upstairs when you're done." She rises up and kisses his cheek.

Oliver watches her walk out, "Damn she is hot...." He looks at Tommy, "You should go..." 

"Buddy, is she blackmailing you?" 

Oliver laughs, "No. Felicity doesn't have to blackmail me... I will snap your neck if you hurt her.." He pats Tommy's shoulder, "Night, Buddy...I am sure you know your way out."

Oliver walks upstairs slowly, He doesn't know how he will find Felicity. He smiles thinking about how she handled Tommy. His heart soared when she told Tommy she would do anything to protect him and he believes her. No one has ever had his back the way she does. No wonder he loves her so much. 

He walks into her room and she isn't in there. He hears the shower. He runs to his room and showers quickly. He needs to find a way to make her understand Tommy and Laurel mean nothing to him. She is his entire world. 

He walks in and finds her putting lotion on in the bathroom. He watches as she looks at her bum leg. He knows it bothers her but she is gorgeous even with the scar which he can tell from experience won't be as bad as she thinks. He looks at her ass and feels his dick twitch. He tells himself to calm down. He wants to go slow with Felicity. 

"Hey." 

She stands up straight and looks at him, "Hey, Stranger....are you mad?" 

Oliver furrows his brow, "At you? No." 

He watches her shoulders fall in relief. "I was worried I overstepped with Tommy." 

He moves towards her. She is only in a purple tank top and sleep shorts that are so tiny her ass almost hangs out of them. She looks beautiful. Her hair is damp and curling around her head. No makeup and he's never seen a more beautiful woman in his life. He leans down and kisses her. 

"Forget Tommy...I have." 

"Oliver...he is your oldest friend." Felicity counters. 

"So? You are my best friend." Oliver kisses her again. He knows he is playing a dangerous game with himself. He wants her so badly, but he wants it to be perfect when their first time together happens.

She puts her arms around his neck. He lifts her up by the back of her thighs. She wraps her legs around his waist as they continue to kiss. He has never been kissed so thoroughly before. 

He makes it to the bed with her. He pulls back from her kisses and looks from her to the bed. She looks at him confused. 

"What?" 

"Felicity..." He lowers her so she can feel just how much he wants her. His shorts hide nothing from her. 

"Oh..." She looks away and starts to move from him. 

He holds her tighter, "I want you...do I ever want you." He moans, "I want our first time to be special." 

She smiles at him, "If it is with you, Oliver, it will be special. I don't need fancy dinners or moonlight strolls..." She kisses him, "I just need you...even a bed isn't completely necessary..." 

"Oh yeah?" Oliver asks her. 

"I had a lot of fantasies about the foundry...my office...my apartment..." 

Oliver smiles, "We will definitely revisit this conversation at a later day and time..." He kisses her while moving to the bed. He sits down and she straddles his lap. 

Felicity pulls back and he is steeling himself for her to tell him she isn't ready. Which is fine. He never wants to do anything---she lifts her shirt over her head and tosses it away. Oh...

Oliver looks at her exposed tits and then up at her face. She is biting her lip watching him, "You're perfect." He puffs out before diving in to feast on her. She starts to rock her hips into his while running her hands gently over his torso. Suddenly, she pushes him onto his back. 

Felicity kisses every scar on his body she can reach. She caresses him. This is so pure and innocent. It is also sexually stimulating and he's never felt more cared for in his life. 

She looks into his eyes, "You're perfect....beautiful, strong...I'm sorry you suffered so much, but so glad you made it home..." She leans down and kisses him. She is sprawled across his chest and he could die a happy man. 

Oliver needs her. He has never needed anyone the way he needs her. Not just today, not just in his bed, but every part of him needs her. He wraps his arm around her waist and flips them. She giggles. He stands and removes his shorts while watching her. She wiggles out of her shorts and lays back with open arms waiting for him. Oliver knows he is finally coming home.

He settles between her legs kissing her. He can't get enough of her. He starts to kiss down her body making sure to memorize every moan and every sigh she makes. He notes she's ticklish on her ribs. He smiles as she squirms. He gives her several open mouth kisses across her stomach as he moves lower. 

He reaches her pelvic bone and runs his tongue along it. He looks up at her to make sure it's okay if he moves lower. She looks at him through hooded lids and nods. Oliver kisses her thighs and licks them before he plunges into her center. He licks through her folds and now knows what nirvana tastes like. He starts tonguing her clit and working her up. Her hands start to pull on his hair as she lifts her hips to meet his tongue. He plunges one finger inside then two and finally three as his he sucks on her clit. She raises off the bed in a scream. 

Oliver smiles as he waits for her to come back to him. He kisses her body and works his way back up to her mouth. She opens her mouth and tastes herself on him. He pulls back. 

"We can stop..." He tells her. He doesn't want to, but for her he can and he will. He will do anything for her. 

"You better not...condom?" She teases him. 

“Shit! They are in my room.” He moves to get up, but she stops him

“I found some in the bedside table…” She smiles shyly. 

“Queen’s always make sure our guests have all the amenities.” He jokes.

Oliver moves and grabs one out of the nightstand. She takes it from him. He settles back on the bed. She takes him into her mouth and sucks only a couple of times before he stops her, "Felicity...I...won't last..." He groans out. 

The little vixen smiles up at him before opening the condom wrapper and sliding it on his member. She impales herself on his cock and it takes a herculean effort and lots of thoughts of killing animals to survive on the island to stop him from exploding. 

Felicity waits. He knows she's adjusting to him. When she is ready she lifts herself up and then back down with a twist at the end. Oh god...he should have known she would excel at sex! She does everything well. Damn...

"You're so tight and...perfect...oh my god Felicity..." He pants. He moves his hand to her folds and starts rubbing small circles in time to her riding him. He can feel his climax coming so he starts working her clit. She starts kissing him as she comes again. Oliver waits for her to finish before he starts lifting her by her waist up and down on his cock. Soon she is helping him. She plunges over and he follows. 

When he recovers he moves her so he can get rid of the condom. He takes it off and throws it away. He holds out his arm and she moves into his embrace. 

"A-plus, Mr. Queen..." She is still out of breath.

"I aim to please you, Miss Smoak." He kisses her. 

Oliver has never had such amazing sex in his life. He now knows what he thought was bullshit about sex being better when you're in love is true. Felicity falls asleep in his arms. He hugs her close, "I love you..." He kisses the top of her head before he falls into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sneak peek of my next story....
> 
> "Is there anyone here who has just cause why these two should not be joined together in marriage?" 
> 
> Oliver clears his throat and makes deliberate strides up the aisle, "I do....she is my wife." 
> 
> The whole congregation gasps. Oliver's eyes never leave the blushing bride. She looks upset, shocked, scared and finally relieved.
> 
> "Oliver?" She whispers, but he can read her lips.
> 
> "Hey, babe...sorry I'm late." Oliver moves up to the altar. He stands beside her, "I've missed you..." Oliver leans in and kisses her for all he's worth. 
> 
> He pulls back and smiles at her. He has missed those blue eyes and pink pouty lips more than anything. Oliver smirks at her, bends over and puts her over his shoulder and carries out of the church. He smacks her butt as they exit. 
> 
> "Oliver put me down! This is my wedding day!" She hits his back. 
> 
> "Lucky for you I showed up and kept you from being a bigamist." He tells her as he places her in the back of the car. "Take us home, please." Oliver tells the driver.


	10. you and me

Oliver is still riding high from last night his first time with Felicity.. He couldn't believe it when Felicity was ready to have sex. He never imagined he could feel so connected to someone. Felicity is an amazing lover. He loves her more than anything. He now needs a way to say it to her. Let her know how serious he is and how he wants this long term. 

He looks out the window down at the pool. Last night they made love in the pool and then beside it. He just asked her to go swim with him. He had so much adrenaline and he thought she was tired. He was shocked when she suggested skinny dipping. Which led to sex...He can't resist her.

Felicity walks in and he smiles at her. She shakes her head. He knows that she knows he wants another round or twenty. He doesn't want to leave her today. He has a weird feeling about it. 

"Go. Change...I'll be fine." She reassures him. 

"I know...maybe Raisa should stay." He offers. She wants to go with him and Moira requested that she accompany him.

She shakes her head, "You need her more than I will. It is two hours and if I have to I can call Digg."

He touches her shoulder, "Okay. If you need me, call me. I will be here as fast as I can." 

One last smile and he leaves the room. He knows he left his heart in there. Felicity owns him mind, body and soul. He can't wait to get back home. He never thought he would be a homebody. 

Oliver changes and meets Raisa at the car. They get in for the long drive to the prison that is now Moira Queen's home. 

He pulls up to the gate and is let inside. Several security points later they are allowed into a small visiting room. Oliver is shocked to see Jean Loring, his mom's attorney waiting for them along with Laurel. This can't be good. He has walked into enough traps to know this is one. 

"Oliver." She kisses his cheek then nods to Raisa. 

"Jean. I am a little surprised to see you here." Oliver is suspicious. "Laurel..."

"Your Mother requested me. I assume this is about you taking over QC."Jean tells him.

Oliver nods. He knows that isn't all that is going to happen. He is now on guard. He forgets that Moira Queen is always playing games. He looks to Raisa who smiles, but he knows she is worried. He also thinks she knows he's been set up. 

Moira Queen walks in as proud and regal as always. "Oliver!" She holds out her arms and he walks into them. 

"Mom." He hugs her back. 

"Come, sit..." She leads them all to a table as if this is Queen Manor. They all sit. 

"How are you, dear?" She asks her son.

He looks from her to Jean, "I am fine...what is this really about, mom?" 

She looks away to Jean then back to him after Jean hands her some papers, "First, the final version of the takeover papers." She holds them out and he takes them, "Sign them." 

Oliver stares at the three women laying the trap, "After I read them. What else." He slides the paper close to him. 

Moira looks stunned at first, "Fine. The blonde...get rid of her NOW." 

"What blonde are you talking about?" 

Moira sighs, "Oliver...you need to look like a stable force at QC and some blonde bimbo isn't going to help with that. I get she looks beautiful, but it is time to grow up." 

Oliver is flummoxed. 

Raisa touches his arm, "She means Miss Felicity." She says softly. 

He looks at his mom shocked, "You mean Felicity? You met her...she's my friend. She was hurt and I am helping her." 

Moira sighs again. He hates that sigh, "Oliver. Her mother is a cocktail waitress in Las Vegas. You need to think of the optics." 

Oliver sees red. How dare his mom imply Felicity isn't good enough for him or their family. He is lucky she even talks to him. She is the most remarkable person on this planet. 

"Jean, Raisa...please leave us alone." He says staring at his mother. 

"Mister Oliver..." Raisa warns. 

He looks up at her and smiles, "It's okay." 

She nods then looks to Moira, "Mrs. Queen, Miss Felicity is a good girl. They are good together." 

"Maybe she is or maybe she is a gold digger." Moira says. 

Raisa puts her hand on Oliver's shoulder. He stays in place, "Miss Felicity is not like that. She loves Mr. Oliver very much." 

Oliver looks up at her startled. She smiles, "She does as you love her." She pats his shoulder and walks out with Jean. 

"Mom..." Oliver looks at his mom and Laurel.

She holds up her hand, "I saw the pictures that the detective sent me...it is clear she is in love with you by the way she looks at you...but you, Oliver...you will never love just one woman."

At first, Oliver is hurt his mom would think that then he is mad. Angry that her and his father taught him relationships were disposable and he could do whatever he wants and it was okay. 

"You know nothing about her or me." He says slowly and perhaps a bit of his vigilante voice coming through. He knows his eyes are lit on fire by the look on her face, "I came home for her." 

"Oliver, you didn't even know her before you left." Moira says exasperation in her voice. 

Oliver sits back and smiles, "You're right, I didn't. But I wasn't just on that island for five years, Mom. I came home once. I saw Laurel and Tommy." He looks over and nods at a shocked Laurel, "It is true I saw you with Tommy and I was okay with it. I met Thea's drug dealer and I went to QC...your office... and she was in there." He stops and his voice softens, "She was so beautiful, funny and I was infatuated. I decided if I got out of what I was in...I would come back to meet her. To see if she was as amazing as I thought." He smiles, "She is so much more than I ever imagined." 

Oliver pauses then leans in, "I was never coming back before her. I was willing to stay dead since I was dead inside already...she breathed life into me. I owe her so much, but mostly--I want the chance to love her as she deserves to be loved. I want to be by her side while she uses her incredible brain to do amazing things." 

He stands up, "I will give up QC, Starling and you...before I give her up. I hope you understand just how serious I am about her. I love her." He pauses, "You see the way she looks at me..but in all these pictures.." He looks down at them and is livid three of them are from last night at the pool, "Did you see how I look at her? Look at them, Mom." He hands several to her, "At the restaurant, my entire being is focused on her. Not the other women or looking for a pretty girl for the night. At Verdant, I left to get her something she could eat because I KNOW she is allergic to peanuts and wouldn't risk her even a little, and lastly, I am angry you took a moment between us and invaded it with your PI...but.." He takes the picture of him in the pool looking up at her just before she jumps in and tosses her bikini out of the pool, "Look at how I look at HER...I love her, Mom, and she loves me. This isn't a fling...She is my always." Oliver scoops up the pictures, stands and turns to leave.

"Oliver?" She says and he turns slowly. 

"I'm sorry...." 

He squints, "For what?" 

He sees Laurel duck her head and look away. He turns to lock eyes with his Mom.

She shrugs. 

Oliver shakes his head and laughs sardonically, "Oh, a Queen Family Special? Offering her what? Money? Going to threaten her? You don't know Felicity Smoak. You think you can break me? You can't. I have been to hell and back. If you think you can break her or buy her or blackmail her..you can't. I'm going home to her. By home I do not mean Queen Manor, I mean HER. She is my home now and we are stronger together. We are definitely stronger than the Mighty Moira Queen and some ex girlfriend who needs to let go and whatever person you've sent to try and get rid of her." 

Moira sits up straighter, "He is going to tell her your....big green secret." 

Oliver looks to Laurel who looks confused. So she doesn't know... This also means she sent Tommy. 

Oliver leans over his Mother to look her in the eyes, "She already knows...and Moira...if one hair on her head is out of place...me and my green secret will send you straight to hell." He stands up and fixes his jacket. 

"Goodbye." 

He walks quickly out of the visiting area. When Raisa sees him she tosses the food she brought for his mom and follows him out of the building. 

"What happened?" 

Oliver doesn't stop as he tells her, "She has done something to her." 

"She wouldn't hurt Miss Felicity..." Raisa tells him as they reach the car. 

Oliver opens the door for Raisa to get in, "You know her very well Raisa, what do you think?" 

Raisa waits a beat, "We better hurry." 

Oliver nods. Traffic lights be damned. He is getting to his girl. 

==========================================

Felicity is watching a movie when someone enters the room. "Back so soon?" She turns and sees Tommy Merlyn. 

"Oh. Sorry, Oliver isn't here. He went to see his mom." 

Tommy moves around and sits down next to her. "I know. She called him to come so I could talk to you and give you this." He holds out an envelope. 

She takes it, "What is this?" She asks opening it and seeing a check written for three million dollars. 

"That is your future. You can get your mom out of the dead end life she is in, start your own company or just lay about the rest of your life...as long as you leave now and never contact Oliver again." 

She looks from him to the check. She is insulted. She would storm out if she could, but he would follow her. "Do you really think you can pay me off? I am not here for money! I am here because of Oliver." 

Tommy snorts, "Oliver? He is a mess. I love him, but he doesn't do relationships well at all. You won't find a happily ever after. You will find him cheating and betraying you." 

"Wow, and you are his best friend? How do you speak of those you hate?" She says sarcastically. 

"I've seen Oliver break hearts first hand." Tommy tells her. 

"Yeah...isn't that how you got Laurel?" She says with venom in her voice.

"Yes. She has scars from their time together. You can avoid that." 

Felicity looks at him with a furrowed brow, "Why are you doing this for her? I know you don't like me at all. I get it. You're a snob, but you could lose Oliver..." 

Tommy laughs, "Lose him over a cheap piece of ass? I don't think so. I am with the love of his life and he forgave me. We are family." 

Felicity looks at the check, "Cheap?"

Tommy laughs at her, "Yes. Hint: she would probably quadruple the offer if you push her." He tells her coolly.

"We are--- we are special. We're different." Felicity changes the subject. Money means power to them and they all think they can move them around like chess pieces with it.

Tommy laughs, "Sure. You're a beautiful woman. You can find a man to cherish you. Ollie isn't that man. He will fuck you and dump you." 

She is trying to hold onto her temper. That is not HER Oliver. Then she decides to fuck it, "You don't know Oliver. You know Ollie! As for Laurel, she should have walked away long ago. She has to own part of that, too. As for my mom, she loves her job, is damn good at it and is a giving and loving person who raised me that there is no price tag to be put on your morality."

She is so mad. She is losing control and knows it. Tommy smirks and loud voice comes out, "You don't know Oliver. He is kind, loving and protective of those he cares about. He is a good friend and loyal to a fault. You are exhibit A of that. And as for me, I can take care of myself. Is my heart involved? How could it not be, he is an incredible man in so many ways." She takes a deep breath and lowers her voice, "Oliver won't do anything I don't allow him to do. If he breaks my heart that is as much on me as him." 

"I would never hurt you on purpose." Oliver's voice rings out in the room, she looks over at him, "My heart is involved, too....I am crazy in love with you." He moves to her and gets down on his knees in front of her, "I may not deserve you, but I will do anything for you." He kisses her gently. 

He pulls back and they smile at each other as their foreheads rest against each other. They can't stop smiling.

"I love you, too, Oliver." She smiles brighter, "I think I have for a long time." 

"Good, me, too." Oliver tells her. 

Oliver stands and turns to Tommy, "When did you become Moira's errand boy?" 

Tommy looks a bit ashamed, "She isn't wrong. Felicity isn't right for you and you will hurt her." 

Oliver shakes his head, "I love her." He looks back at her and smiles before turning back to Tommy, "I would stab and arrow through my own heart before I or anyone hurts her." 

Tommy looks at Oliver. Felicity feels she is missing something here. Then Tommy speaks, "She knows your secret." 

"And you told Moira." 

Felicity is a bit concerned he keeps calling his mom Moira. What happened? "Um, Hi! I'm still here and wondering why you keep calling her Moira? Are you okay?" 

Oliver quirks a brow at Tommy as if saying ‘see?she loves me’. "I told her I was coming home to you...you are my home..." He trails off...He glares at Tommy, "You and me? We are done." Tommy opens his mouth and shuts it when he sees Oliver is dead serious. He turns and leaves.

Oliver comes over and sits down beside her, "Remember the night you talked to my picture and said you were sorry I was dead because I'm cute?" Oliver smiles.

She looks at him confused, "How...did I accidentally blurt that out?" 

He laughs and shakes his head, "It's a long story, but I was there that night. I smiled and I hadn't smiled in years. Seeing you...it changed me. I was drawn to you..I told you I came home to right my Dad's wrongs...but I also came home to protect you."

"Me?"

"Yes. This city is dangerous and crazy...I couldn't let anyone or anything in this world hurt you...I had to make sure if nothing else, if no one else was okay, you were...I knew my family had security but you were alone.." 

"Oh Oliver..." She kisses him. 

"I told my mom I would walk away from everything...and I will with you." 

She laughs softly, "She gave me a three million dollar check to not see you again, ever....we could just take it or we can tear it up because all I want is you...I don't care about the money or house or company...I love you and I want you." 

"You have me, baby!" He kisses her. She thought his kisses couldn't get better and she was very, very wrong.

"We have each other..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my little fluffy fic! I hope to see you for the next story!!!

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to be a fluffy ride of Oliver winning over his girl.


End file.
